Why not us
by Nibin
Summary: Warum tat sie sich das nur an? Klar, es war ihr Job, aber musste Malfoy sie deswegen jedesmal terrorisieren? Es reichte doch, dass sie in einem Team arbeiten mussten. Er als Auror und sie als Übermittlerin. Das konnte ja was werden...
1. Falling

Why not us?

**1. Falling**

„Morgen, Granger! Du siehst wie immer beschissen aus. Hast du mal wieder vor dem Kamin geschlafen?", schnarrte Malfoy, der zu Hermiones Pech zu ihr noch rasch in den Aufzug gestiegen war. Wieder einmal roch sie seinen angenehmen Duft, den sie verabscheute, so wie sein gutes Aussehen und miesen Charakter auch.

„Hast du gestern Nacht kein Opfer zum Flachlegen gefunden?", gab sie trocken zurück und floh nahezu aus dem Fahrstuhl, als sich dessen Türen öffneten. Wie immer folgte ihr der Blonde auf Schritt und Tritt.

„Wenn du die Rothaarige meinst, die mich bei unserem gestrigen Fall so süß angelächelt hat, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen. Ich habe sie gevögelt und das mehr als nur einmal.", versicherte er hämisch grinsend und bog in ihr gemeinsames Büro ab, um sich ihr gegenüber auf seinen Platz niederzulassen.

„Was auch immer.", schnappte sie gereizt, da sie seine lasziven Kommentare satt hatte und war fast schon froh ihren Chef zu erblicken, der den Kopf zur Bürotüre hineinsteckte.

„Granger, Malfoy, mitkommen. Wir haben einen neuen Fall.", bellte er und verschwand wieder.

„Dabei habe ich noch nicht einmal meinen zweiten Kaffee intus.", murrte der Blonde. Hermione rollte mit den Augen und folgte ihrem Vorgesetzten in den Konferenzraum. Wie so oft, fragte sie sich auch heute warum man sie hierher versetzt hatte. Vor wenigen Jahren war sie noch mit Harry und Ron in einem Team. Die Zwei waren Auroren und sie zumeist die Übermittlerin, oder auch anders genannt, das Mädchen für alles.

Als das Ministerium diesen Sektor _Community of Balance and Terror_, kurz gesagt _CBT_ gründeten, bildeten Hermione und ihre Freunde das erste Team, das rekrutiert wurde, doch als Ron bei einem ihrer Fälle von einem Todesser getötet wurde, zerfiel das Team und Hermione war gezwungen mit Draco Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten. Nun war _**er**_ der Auror und sie nach wie vor die Übermittlerin.

„Ihr müsst nach Surrey. Dort wurden drei Familien ermordet. Es wird vermutet, dass wieder einmal Todesser dahinter stecken. Aus den Wunden der Opfer lässt sich schließen, dass Greyback unter ihnen sein muss.", erläuterte ihr Chef und reichte ihnen einpaar Blätter. „Hier habt ihr die Daten über die Familien und jetzt geht."

Verhalten gähnend stand Hermione kurz darauf neben dem Blonden im Aufzug, lehnte an der Wand und las sich die Daten durch. Ihr buschiges Haar hatte sie einfach zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, doch manche Strähnen waren ihr ins Gesicht verrutscht, so dass sie nicht merkte, dass Malfoy sie beobachtete. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper. Schon wieder trug sie ein Kostüm, das viel zu weit war und ihre weiblichen Rundungen vorzüglich versteckte. Die maskulin wirkenden flachen Schuhe taten ihr Übriges.

„Du solltest dich besser anziehen, dann findest du auch endlich einen Kerl, der es dir besorgt.", schnarrte der Blonde und Hermione schaute genervt auf.

„Denkst du auch einmal an etwas anderes, als an Sex?", schnaubte sie verärgert und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Daten zu.

„Wenn ich dich sehe, dann nicht.", sagte er hämisch grinsend.

„Schön. Dann weiß ich wenigstens, warum ich mit dir in ein Team gesteckt wurde.", gab sie trocken zurück und verließ den Aufzug, dessen Türen sich soeben geöffnet hatten. Wortlos stieg sie in den Firmenwagen, den sie immer für normale Fälle bekamen und ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken.

Malfoy startete den Motor, der angenehmer Weise lautlos war und ließ das Auto in die Höhe schweben. Hermione legte die Blätter bei Seite, schnallte sich rasch an, was der Blonde schon längst getan hatte, und klammerte sich reaktionsschnell am Haltegriff fest.

„Ich hoffe, du bist gut angeschnallt.", höhnte er bösartig grinsend, während er auf den Unsichtbarkeitknopf drückte und mit 220 km/h losfuhr. Hermione blieb wie immer die Luft zum Atmen weg, vor allem weil die Landschaft mit einem Affentempo an ihnen vorbeizog, und ein leiser Schrei entglitt ihr, da eine Taube haarscharf am Auto vorbeisauste, bzw. der Wagen sie beinahe rammte.

Natürlich gab das Malfoy gleich Anlass hämisch zu lachen, während er das Tempo erhöhte. Merlin sei dank, war die Tortur nach einer halben Stunde Fahrt vorbei und Hermione konnte guten Gewissen neben dem Auto ihren Mageninhalt, von dem sie eigentlich nicht viel besaß, entleeren.

„Mann, Granger, du solltest dich echt einmal an meinen Fahrstil gewöhnen.", schnarrte der Blonde und verriegelte die Türen.

„Das ist kein Fahrstil, das ist reiner Suizid!", zischte sie ungehalten und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch den Mund ab. Sobald sie sich gesammelt hatte, gingen sie zusammen hinter die Absperrung und betraten eines der Häuser. Über die Wände und den Boden war eingetrocknetes Blut verteilt, vereinzelt lagen Körperteile herum.

„Merlin…", keuchte Hermione schockiert, da sie zwar schon vieles, aber noch nie so etwas Grausames gesehen hatte.

„Reiß dich zusammen.", zischte Malfoy leise, als der Ermittlungschef auf sie zukam, um ihnen zu berichten, was sie bislang herausgefunden hatten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass in allen Familien ein muggelgeborener Magier, oder Hexe lebte, bzw. mit diesen Menschen verwandt war.

Hermiones Blick fiel auf das kleine Mädchen, dessen wirre Locken sich wegen des Blutes dunkel verfärbt hatten. Dieses Mädchen erinnerte Hermione irgendwie an sich selbst und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass dieses Schicksal vor wenigen Jahren auch noch sie hätte treffen können.

Zum Glück standen ihre Eltern unter einem ständigen magischen Schutz seit sie bei _CBT_ arbeitete, allerdings… Ihr Blick fiel auf Malfoy, der sich weiterhin mit dem Sicherheitschef unterhielt, dann nickte und sich noch in dem Wohnzimmer umsah. Was war mit seiner Familie? Seine Eltern waren nicht auf der Liste des Schutzprogrammes eingetragen.

Zusammen gingen sie auch noch in die anderen beiden Häuser, wo ihnen die neuesten Berichte mitgeteilt wurden. Leider gab es keine einzige Spur, die von den Tatorten wegführte, weshalb sie Surrey wieder verließen, nur dieses Mal in einem gemächlichen Tempo.

„Sie werden immer vorsichtiger.", sagte Hermione leise, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Zu vorsichtig.", bestätigte der Blonde und fuhr in Richtung London. „Das ist schon das elfte Mal, dass sie in einen Ort einfallen und gezielt einpaar Familien auslöschen."

„Ich frage mich nur, was sie damit bezwecken wollen. Voldemort ist tot…"

„Er, ja, seine treuen Diener, nein.", zischte der Blonde und für einen Moment wirkte es so, als wäre er wütend. Was ärgerte ihn so sehr? Was war es, das er nicht aussprach, oder auszusprechen wagte? Hermione brannten diese Fragen auf der Zunge, doch sie unterstand sich, auch nur eine an den Blonden zu richten.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster, hinab auf den Boden. Normaler Weise könnte sie so etwas nicht, aber da sie mit Malfoy oft unterwegs war, um zu irgendwelchen Orten zu fahren, störte sie der Abstand von 300 Metern zum Boden nicht mehr. Plötzlich erregte etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Warte. Halt an!"

Tatsächlich legte der Blonde eine Vollbremsung hin und folgte Hermiones Blick nach unten.

„Greyback!", zischte er wutentbrannt und brachte den Wagen so schnell in die Seitenlage, dass Hermione erstickt japste und sich rasch am Haltegriff anhielt. Malfoy raste auf den Todesser zu, der sie nun bemerkt hatte und die Flucht antrat.

„Übernimm das Steuer!", rief er Hermione zu, ehe er sich im Flug aus dem Auto stürzte und Greyback zu Fall brachte. Hermione musste das Auto scharf nach rechts wenden lassen, um einem Baum auszuweichen und verlor deswegen Malfoy aus den Augen. Grüne und rote Zauber flogen über das Feld.

Hermione hatte gerade den Wagen gestoppt, als Malfoy von einem Zauber getroffen wurde und gegen die bruchsichere Windschutzscheibe prallte.

„Malfoy!", rief sie und stürmte zu ihm, doch Greyback baute sich hämisch grinsend vor ihr auf.

„Wenn das mal nicht ein kleines Schlammblut ist.", schnarrte er gedreht und Hermiones Blick verdunkelte sich.

Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Greyback.

„_Relashio!_", schrie sie und der Todesser heulte laut auf, als die Funken ihn mitten ins Gesicht trafen. Ehe er sich sammeln konnte, setzte Hermione ihn mit einem „Stupor" außer Gefecht und wendete sich dann Malfoy zu, der langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Er keuchte gequält und richtete sich auf. Sobald er den bewusstlosen Greyback erblickte schnaubte er verächtlich, „Toll. Ich, der Auror wurde von ihm ausgeknockt und du, die Übermittlerin, hast ihn zur Strecke gebracht. Echt toll."

Er erhob sich genervt schnauben, legte dem Mann Fesseln an und schaffte ihn wütend ins Auto. Hermione zog es vor nichts zu dem Ganzen zu sagen und starrte aus dem Fenster, während sie zum _CBT_ Zentrum zurück fuhren. Greyback wurde vorerst in eine der Zellen des Zentrums gebracht und Hermione und Malfoy musste Berichte schreiben. Genervt hämmerte der Blonde auf die unschuldige Tastertur ein und strich sich zum wiederholten Male über eine Stelle am Hinterkopf, die ihn zu schmerzen schien.

„Du solltest das einmal ansehen lassen…", begann die Hexe, verstumme allerdings, als er ihr einen vernichtenden Blick schenkte. Anscheinend hatte ihm sein gestriger Fick nicht so viel Entspannung gebracht, wie er jetzt brauchte.

„War nur so ein Gedanke.", nuschelte sie leise und schloss ihren Bericht ab. Es war bisher nicht oft vorgekommen, dass Malfoy bei einem Fall ausgeknockt wurde und Hermione die Gegner zur Strecke brachte. Genaugenommen war dies das zweite Mal.

„Ich hole uns einen Kaffee.", verkündete sie schmunzelnd und verließ das gemeinsame Büro. In der Küche bemerkte Hermione im Spiegel, dass sie hämisch grinste. Sie war eindeutig zu oft mit Malfoy unterwegs. Eigentlich wunderte es sie nicht, dass sie bereits manche seiner Charakterzüge übernahm, da sie zusammen arbeiteten und sogar im selben Haus, im genau demselben Stock wohnten und gerade einmal 5 Meter ihre Wohnungstüren von einander trennten.

Das war auch der Grund, warum sie so früh wie möglich das Haus verließ, aber spätestens im _CBT_ – Zentrum holte er sie wieder ein und zwängte sich jedes Mal zu ihr in den zumeist leeren Aufzug. Wenigstens besaß er den Anstand, sie in ihren eigenen 4 Wänden in Ruhe zu lassen, obgleich er und seine Begleiterinnen, die er stetig wie die Unterhosen wechselte, des Nachts immer so laut waren, während sie kichernder – oder knutschender Weise auf dem Weg vom Aufzug zu seiner Wohnung waren. Das wusste Hermione nur, weil sie einmal zufällig durch den Spion gesehen hatte.

Das ekelhaft süßlich stinkende Parfüm der Frauen schlug Hermione jeden Morgen entgegen, wenn sie ihre Wohnung verließ. Und dann fragte sie sich immerzu, wie Malfoy bei diesem Gestank überhaupt einen hoch kriegen konnte, aber vielleicht waren seine Riechfeder zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits von diesem Gestank betäubt.

„Grins nicht so bescheuert. Die Falten bleiben.", knurrte der Blonde, als Hermione vor ihm seine Tasse Kaffee abstellte.

„Du könntest so freundlich sein und mir dafür danken, dass ich dir einen frischen Kaffee gebracht habe.", meine sie süffisant grinsen und ließ sich mit ihrer Tasse auf ihren Platz nieder. „Oder dafür, dass ich dich vor Greyback beschützt habe."

Oh ja, sie war eindeutig zu oft mit ihm zusammen.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten…

Malfoy hatte sich erhoben und brachte seinen Bericht nun dem Chef, was Hermione schon längst erledigt hatte. Zufrieden seufzend lehnte sie sich in ihren Sessel zurück und nippte am Kaffee.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der Blonde kehrte zurück.

„Der Chef sagt, wir haben eine neue Spur.", meinte Malfoy, sobald er das Büro wieder betrat und warf Hermione eine Akte zu. „Wir sollen heute Undercover auf eine Benefizgala, wo wahrscheinlich so einige Todesser aufkreuzen werden. Meinst du, du kannst dein Aussehen bis dahin so verändern, das man nicht gleich einen Schreck bekommt, wenn man dich sieht?"

Da war es wieder. Sein süffisantes Grinsen.

„Meinst du, du kriegst es hin, dich heute Abend auch einmal charmant zu benehmen, anstatt andauernd Prostituierte abzuschleppen?", gab sie klickernd zurück und erhob sich.

„Kommt darauf an. Jobbst du nebenbei?"

„Fick dich.", zischte sie gereizt, während sich die Aufzugtüren gemächlich schlossen.

„Ich könnte dich ficken, aber wer fasst schon so eine Vogelscheuche an.", gab er gehässig zurück.

„Wer will schon von dir gefickt werden."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und der Aufzug kam mit einem „Ping" an.

„Na, du. Dass dein Höschen feucht ist, rieche ich bis hier her.", schnarrte er und verließ den Aufzug.

„Ich bin nicht feucht.", zischte sie leise und folgte ihm hinaus, wo sie sich auf ihr Fahrrad setzte.

„Glaub mir, das Teil hilft dir auch nicht mehr weiter.", höhnte der Blonde und startete den Motor seines Sportwagens.

„Wichser.", raunte sie leise und stieg in die Pedale.

Es dämmerte bereits, als es an Hermiones Türe klopfte. Sie war gerade dabei sich ihre Haare zu machen und trug nichts weiter als einen Bademantel. Genervt schnaubend schaute sie durch den Spion, sah aber niemanden. Sobald sie die Türe öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf eine große Schachtel die am Boden lag. Verwundert nahm sie diese in ihre Wohnung und schloss die Türe, während sie die Nachricht las.

_Sollte deine Größe sein._

_Malfoy_

Was? Größe? Er hat doch nicht etwa-!

Schnell öffnete Hermione den Karton und ihr klappte der Mund auf, als sie ein cremefarbenes mit Perlen und Pailletten besetztes Kleid hochhob. Dieses Kleid musste ein Vermögen gekostet haben!

Eine gute Stunde später setzte ihr Herz für einen Moment aus, als es an ihrer Türe klopfte. Schnell warf sie sich einen schwarzen Umhang über, der alles verbarg. Im Spiegel prüfte sie abermals das goldbraun getönte Haar, welches sie mühevoll geglättet und zu einer Frisur hochgesteckt hatte. Die dunkelbraunen Kontaktlinsen bedeckten ihre Iris zur Gänze und auch das Make up befand sich dort, wo es sein sollte. Einzig und alleine die Schuhe mit den hohen Absätzen brachten sie jetzt schon um.

„Na endlich. Ich dachte, du brauchst… ewig…", murrte Malfoy, er durch die dunkelbraunen Haarspitzen hindurch blinzelte. Seine Augen waren von grasgrünen Kontaktlinsen bedeckt.

„Können wir.", zischte sie ungeduldig und quetschte sich an ihm vorbei. Sie führte sich nicht wohl unter seinem Blick der sich regelrecht unter ihrem Umhang hindurch zu bohren versuchte. Natürlich hatte das Kleid hinten einen weiten Ausschnitt, der bis zu ihrem Kreuz reichte, vorne wurden ihre prallen Busen von dem Saum beton, das Kleid hatte keine Träger, verlor alleinig wegen eines Zaubers nicht seine Form und obgleich es aus viel Stoff bestand – zumindest unten - , schmiegte es sich wie Wasser an ihre weiblichen Rundungen und gaben somit mehr Preis, als sie je in ihrem ganzen Leben zeigen wollte.

Mit einem Zauberstabwink verriegelte sie die Türe, dann ging sie in den Aufzug vor. Während ihrer gesamten Fahrt zur Gala wechselten sie kaum ein Wort mit einander. Hermione ging nur sicher, das ihre Aufgabe darin bestand nur zu beobachten und nicht die Todesser gefangen zu nehmen. Denn dafür waren sie eindeutig in der Unterzahl.

„Liebling, den Umhang musst du ablegen.", erinnerte Malfoy gehässig, als sie aus dem Wagen ausstiegen.

„Aber sicher doch, Schnuckiputz.", schnappte sie sarkastisch und warf ihrem Umhang auf den Beifahrer sitz. Ein Pfiff kam von der anderen Seite des Autos.

„Ach, halt die Klappe.", fauchte sie mit geröteten Wangen und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem roten Teppich, wobei sie bei den Kieselsteinen leichte Schwierigkeiten hatte sich sicher auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Süße, du sollst doch nicht immer vorlaufen, sonst verstauchst du dir noch deinen Knöchel, so wie beim letzten Mal.", säuselte der Blonde gehässig und ergriff ihren Arm, so dass sie sich leicht an ihm abstützen konnte.

„Redest du von dem Tag, als du über dein großes Ego gestolpert und in einen Haufen Scheiße gefallen bist, Liebling?", gab sie honigsüß zurück.

„Oh, pass auf was du sagst, sonst kann ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und fi- falle gleich hier und jetzt über dich her, Schatz."

„Warum? Fick doch lieber weiter unser Hausmädchen."

Damit riss sie sich von ihm los und ging vor. Ihr Blick wanderte über die tanzende und schnatternde Menge, als ihr plötzlich ein Sektglas vor die Nase gehalten wurde. Ihre Augen wanderten den Arm hinauf und blieben bei Malfoys Gesicht hängen.

„Ich dachte, du hast Durst, Schatz."

„Danke, Liebling.", brachte sie mit einem falschen Lächeln hervor und nahm den Sekt entgegen. Sie nippte an dem Glas und ließ wieder ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen.

„Es sind so viele. Ist das nicht für dich gefährlich?"

Er sah zu ihr auf, als sie ihn das fragte.

„Du machst dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen, oder? Wenn doch müsste ich noch mal hart an meinem üblen Ruf arbeiten."

„Lass gut sein, dein Ruf eilt dir voraus.", murmelte sie leise, ehe sie einen weiteren Schluck trank.

„Komm.", sagte er plötzlich, stellte ihr und sein Glas auf einen Tisch und zog sie an der Hand zu der Tanzfläche.

„Schatz, das ist keine so gute Idee.", keuchte sie nervös, fand sich allerdings in seinen Armen wieder.

„Lass dich einmal ausnahmsweise einmal gehen.", schlug er hämisch grinsend vor und führte sie sicher über die Tanzfläche.

„Hey, ich kann mich gehenlassen.", fauchte sie mit geröteten Wangen und fügte hinzu, „Ich kann ganz locker sein, wenn ich will."

„Ja, nachdem du den Besenstiel aus deinem Hintern entfernt hast.", konterte Malfoy mit einem charmanten Lächeln und ließ sie sich nach hinten über seinen Arm beugen.

„Du kannst mich einmal.", zischte sie leise und gereizt, als er je ihre Becken in einer Drehung an einander rieben ließ.

„Hier und jetzt?", schnurrte er anzüglich und wanderte mit seinen Augen andeutungsweise in ihr üppiges Dekoltée.

„Hey, meine Augen sind hier oben.", fauchte sie mit einer gewissen Panik in ihrer Stimme, während sie zur Musik langsam rückwärts gingen.

„Du hast es noch immer nicht gecheckt, was?", bemerkte Malfoy frech grinsend und ließ sie sich abermals zurücklehnen. Hermione fühlte sich im geradezu ausgeliefert, als sein heißer Atem ihre Kehle, dann das Dekoltée striff und sie gezwungen war auch den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Fast so wie ein Tier, das sich seinem Feind ergab, indem es die Kehle präsentierte und damit aussagte „Mach mit mir, was du willst.".

Sobald er sie wieder hochzog und sie seinen durchdringenden, alles in seinen Bann ziehenden Blick bemerkte, war sie um jedes Wort verlegen und konnte nicht anders in seinen Augen zu versinken. Auf einmal war sie völlig entspannt und ließ sich problemlos über die Tanzfläche führten.

Zu ihrem Glück endete das Lied und der Zauber war vorbei. Verwirrt blinzelnd löste sie sich den dem Blonde und nuschelte etwas, ehe sie von der Tanzfläche verschwand. Hastig stürzte sie ihren Sekt hinunter und war darum bemüht einen klaren Verstand zu bekommen. Hätte sie sich jetzt umgedreht, wäre ihr nicht Malfoys schelmisches Grinsen entgangen.

„Liebes, fühlst du dich nicht wohl.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, worauf ein wohliger Schauer ihren Körper durchlief. Rasch wirbelte sie zu ihm herum und knurrte, „Schleich dich nicht so an."

„Was, nicht? Wie soll ich dann meine Beute reißen können?", schnurrte er anzüglich grinsend. Seine Augen, die für wenige Sekunden über ihren Körper glitten, schienen sie geradezu auszuziehen.

„Such dir ein anderes Opfer.", fauchte sie, schnappte sich einen neuen Sekt und tauchte in der Menge unter. Jetzt, wo Malfoy nicht so an ihr klebte, konnte sie sich auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren.

„Ist ihr Mann etwas zu aufdringlich für Sie?", fragte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und Hermione erschrak beinahe, als sie Mc'Nair erblickte.

„Er… uhm… wir sind noch nicht lange verheiratet…"

„Das merke ich.", lachte der Mann und Hermione liefen eisige Schauer über den Rücken. Sie lächelte freundlich, und war fast schon erleichtert, als sich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille schlangen und der Geruch von Zitronen und Minze sie einhüllte.

„Verzeih, Schatz. Ich bin vorhin etwas zu weit gegangen.", wisperte Malfoy sanft in ihr Ohr, während sie sich ganz leicht an ihn anlehnte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", versicherte sie, drehte ihren Kopf und küsste ihn hauchzart auf den Mund. Normaler Weise wäre das für sie beide ein Kulturschock, aber da es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie ein Ehepaar spielten, war dieser Kuss selbstverständlich.

„Oh, ich vergaß. Mein Name ist Alfred Morrington und das hier ist meine bezaubernde Gattin, Anette Morrington."

„Mc'Nair.", gab der Mann trocken zurück und schüttelte Malfoys Hand, wobei dieser Hermione noch immer mit einem Arm umfangen hatte.

„Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen. Schatz, du wolltest dir doch noch den Blumengarten ansehen.", erinnerte Malfoy und Hermiones Miene erhellte sich.

„Du hast Recht."

Damit verschwanden sie von hinnen nach dannen, zum besagten Garten.

„Das war knapp.", schnaufte Malfoy, während durch zusammen zwischen den Blumenbeeten hindurch flanierten.

„Es sind 25.", sagte sie sogleich und Malfoy schaute sie mit einem „Dir- ist-auch-alles-egal"-Blick an. Auf einmal zog er sie in eine Dunkle Ecke und küsste sie innig. Hermione war zunächst vor Schreck erstarrt, aber als sie die Gruppe von Todessern bemerkte, die patrouillierte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer Leidenschaft, die er so noch nie erlebt hatte. Seine Hand wanderte kecker Weise zu ihrem Hintern hinab, in des er sie sanft kniff, worauf sie leise in seinen Mund keuchte.

„Ach, du kannst dich doch noch gehen lassen.", schnurrte er grinsend und sie wollte nach ihm schlagen, doch er fing locker ihre Hand ab und widmete sich nun ihrem Hals, während eine zweite Gruppe von Todessern vorbeizog, aber nichts zu ihnen sagte.

„Lass das!", zischte sie und keuchte verhalten, da er nun auch noch mit einer Hand ihre Brust massierte und das sogar sanft und ziemlich gut. Nun schaute die zweite Gruppe doch nach.

„Lass dich fallen.", wisperte Malfoy an ihrem Hals, verwickelte sie erneut in einen innigen Kuss, begrabschte sie allerdings nicht weiter – bis auf dass er nach wie vor ihren Po massierte. Sie gab sich mit einem leisen resignierten Seufzen geschlagen und erwiderte den Kuss von Neuem.

Die Gruppe starrte noch immer, wofür die Hexe sie erschlagen hätte können, somal sie sich nach und nach tatsächlich in Malfoys Armen zu entspannen begann. Einmal mehr nahm sie seinen angenehmen Duft war, der sie nun einhüllte. Seine heiße Zunge massierte zärtlich die Ihrige und entlockte ihr ein leises Keuchen, wofür sie sich zu tiefst schämte. Dennoch musste sie da jetzt durch.

„Sie sind weg.", wisperte sie schließlich atemlos und auf Malfoys Lippen breitete sich ein hämisches Grinsen aus.

„Sieh an. Du kannst dich doch gehen lassen."

KLATSCH!

„Au, wofür war die?", raunte er sich die Wange haltend.

„Nur weil wir Undercover hier sind, heißt das nicht, dass du mich einfach so begrabschen darfst!", fauchte sie wutentbrannt und war hochrot, vor allem, da sie seine Hände noch immer auf ihrem Körper spürte.

„Krieg dich wieder ein. Das hattest du auch dringend nötig.", zischte er ohne jeglichen Hohn in seiner Stimme und duckte sich unter einem weiteren Schlag weg.

„Komm jetzt.", schnaubte er genervt, ergriff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich ins Anwesend, welches einem einflussreichen Todesser namens Darely gehörte.

„Wonach suchen wir genau?", fragte Hermione, die sich wieder voll dem eigentlichen Auftrag widmete, mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Einer Liste, oder so.", nuschelte der Blonde und machte sich auf die Suche. Sie durchkämmten alle Zimmer, bis sie in einem großen Schlafzimmer landeten. Gerade als Hermione das gesuchte Objekt in ihren Händen hielt, knallte die Türe zu und beide schreckten hoch.

„Sie einer an. Wir haben Ratten in unserer Mitte.", zischte er großgewachsener Mann, hinter dem eine riesige Gruppe stand.

Sie saßen in der Falle.

„okay"Ok


	2. In the shadow

Why not us?

**2. In the shadow**

Der Wagen fuhr über die leere Landstraße, während die Sonne gerade über den Horizont lugte. Hermione war ausgelaugt und auch der Blonde, ja, der Zauber hatte nachgelassen und sie hatten wieder ihre ursprünglichen Haarfarben und auch die Kontaktlinsen hatten sich im Nichts aufgelöst, sah angeschlagen aus. Die Wunde über seiner rechten Augenbraue blutete noch immer und auch seiner Lippe schwoll zusehend an. Hermiones Kleid war an manchen Stellen zerrissen und ihr Rücken schmerzte noch von dem Relashio-Zauber, mit dem sie angegriffen worden war.

Sie hatten sie Liste. Dafür mussten sie auch die halbe Nacht durch die Gegend fahren, um ihre Verfolger abzulenken. Zur Sicherheit hatte Malfoy das Auto umformatiert, dass sie jetzt in einem Jeep saßen, und sie fuhren wie Muggel über die Straßen, damit man sie nicht zu leicht ausfindig machen konnte.

Plötzlich fuhr Malfoy auf den Parkplatz eines Motels.

„Was machst du?", herrschte die Hexe ihn an.

„Wir bleiben hier. Lass mich wenigstens einpaar Stunden schlafen, oder willst du, dass ich einen Unfall baue?", knurrte er ungehalten und stieg aus.

Sie folgte ihm mit einem missbilligenden Blick, lief allerdings rot an, als er in Zimmer für sie beide verlangte und der Motelbesitzer dreckig grinste. Gähnend sperrte der Blonde auf, warf sogleich seinen Smoking auf einen Stuhl und murmelte so etwas, wie, „Ich gehe duschen."

Leise schnaufend blieb Hermione alleine im Zimmer zurück und beobachtete ihren geschundenen Rücken im Spiegel, der neben der Türe hing. Da halt kein Zauber, sie brauchte eine Heilsalbe, um die Brandblasen wieder weg zu bekommen. Ihre Frisur war auch hinüber und lose Strähnen hingen wirr hinab.

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Badezimmertüre und ein gähnender Malfoy, der nichts weiter, als ein knappes Handtuch trug, kam mit einer Kleidung im Arm wieder aus dem dampfenden Bad. Seine Hose, das Hemd und das weiße T-Shirt, welches er scheinbar darunter getragen hatte, legte er zu dem Smoking auf den Sessel.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Rücken. Verhalten gähnend zog er etwas aus der Hosentasche und kam auf sie zu. Ihr behagte es nicht, dass er offensichtlich unter dem Handtuch nichts trug, doch ihre Gedanken wurden je auf etwas anderes gelenkt. Vorsichtig verteilte Malfoy eine durchsichtige Paste auf ihren Rücken, während so manche Tropfen aus seinen Haarspitzen perlten und über seinen nackten Oberkörper liefen.

Die Schmerzen verschwanden nach und nach, so wie die Blasen scheinbar auf. Ein nahezu seliges Seufzen entwich ihren rosigen Lippen, als er sanft über ihr geschundenes Kreuz strich. Dann wandte er sich plötzlich ab, stopfte das Döschen wieder in seine Hosentasche zurück und zog sich seine Boxershorts an.

„Uhm… Malfoy…", begann die Hexe, da ihr aufgefallen war, dass in dem Zimmer nur ein Doppelbett stand.

„Hier.", meinte der Blonde lediglich matt, warf ihr sein T-Shirt ins Gesicht und stieg nur in Boxershorts gekleidet ins Bett. Irritiert guckend, hielt sie sein Hemd in den Händen und sein angenehmer Duft von Zitronen und Minze stieg in ihre Nase. Rasch verschwand sie ins Bad, schälte sich aus dem Kleid und streifte sich sein Hemd über. Sie war versucht sich den BH auszuziehen, aber der Gedanke daran, dass sie gleich neben Malfoy liegen würde, ließ sie widerstehen.

Leise tapste sie ins Zimmer zurück, legte das zerrissene Kleid auf den anderen Stuhl und schlich sich neben Malfoy, der bereits schlummerte, ins Bett. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich ein Bett auf einer Mission teilten, aber wie immer war sie hoch nervös. So wetzte sie fünf Minuten herum und konnte nicht einschlafen, bis sich plötzlich ein starker Arm um ihre Taille legte und eine angenehme Wärme an ihren Rücken legte.

„Wetz nicht andauern rum.", nuschelte Malfoy müde und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar, welches sie zuvor im Band noch aus der Frisur gelöst hatte.

„Schlaf endlich.", fügte er leise hinzu und schien wieder wegzudriften. Schließlich spürte auch Hermione, wie müde sie war und glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber.

Erst gegen Nachmittag wachte sie wieder auf und drehte sich zu Malfoy, der sie noch immer von hinten umarmte. Vorsichtig strich sich mit den Fingerkuppen über die eingetrocknete Wunde über seiner Augenbraue, dann über die an seinen weichen Lippen, wobei er leise schnaufend das Gesicht wegdrehte und sich auf den Rücken rollte. Er konnte ja so friedlich sein, wenn er erst einmal schlief.

Schmunzelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm und strich zärtlich über seine Wange, worauf hin er leise murrte und das Gesicht verzog. Ein leises Kichern glitt über ihre Lippen. Vielleicht war es kindisch, aber sie fand es lustig ihn zu necken, wenn er noch im Land der Träume und somit ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert war.

„Mione, hör auf mit dem Scheiß…", nuschelte er nach weiteren Streicheleinheiten unwillig und kehrte ihr den Rücken. Belustig kichernd ließ sie von ihm ab. Sie wusste, dass er sie nur so nannte, wenn er nicht ganz wach und somit nicht ganz bei Sinnen war.

Sie begann ihm durchs Haar zu streichen und entlockte ihm somit ein leises Schnaufen. Merlin noch einmal! Sie hasste diesen Kerl, also warum konnte sie nicht ihre Finger von ihm lassen, wenn er einmal schlafend neben ihr im Bett lag?! Es war ja nicht so, als hätten sie zuvor Sex miteinander gehabt!

Vielleicht wollte sie sich auch nur beweisen, dass auch er nette Seiten hatte, somal er so ziemlich knuddel- und kuschelsüchtig zu sein schien. Ob er auch so anderen 100.000 Frauen klebte, die er jede Nacht anschleppte? Wahrscheinlich verließen sie deswegen seine Wohnung so früh am Morgen.

Erneut musste Hermione kichern, quiekte allerdings erschrocken, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte und sie mit geschlossenen Augen an sich drückte.

„Halt die Klappe.", nuschelte er verschlafen und sie konnte seinen Herzschlag hören. Jetzt roch sie erst recht seinen Duft und seine Haut war so kuschelig warm, dass sie sich beinahe sogar angekuschelt hätte. Noch ehe ihr dieser Fauxpas unterlief, besann sie sich und wollte sich aus dieser Umarmung befreien, doch er war zu stark. So sah sie sich gezwungen, seinem ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Herzschlag zu lauschen und wieder in einen ruhigen Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten.

Gute zwei Stunden später saßen sie wieder im Auto, schweigend. Sie trug sein T-Shirt über dem Kleid, da sie ihren Umhang während der Flucht verloren hatte, er nippte an seinem Kaffee und schien langsam wieder aufzuwachen.

„Müssen wir heute noch ins Büro?", wollte sie wissen und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee.

„Berichte schreiben.", gab er mit ruhiger Stimme zurück und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab, da die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war.

„Übrigens… danke. Wegen der Heilsalbe.", sagte sie leise und mied seinen Blick.

„Keine Ursache… du hättest dasselbe für mich getan. Immerhin sind wir ein Team…", antwortete er knapp und sie nickte. Stimmt. Ein Team. Er würde Ärger bekommen, wenn er ihre schweren Verletzungen ignoriert hätte. Sie hätte seine Wunden auch geheilt, wenn er nicht bei seiner Duschaktion zuvor gekommen wäre, obgleich er den Zauber scheinbar nicht so gut anwenden konnte.

Es war schon dunkel, als sie das _CBT_ – Zentrum betraten und sich in ihr gemeinsames Büro verkrümelten. Hermione war mit ihrem Bericht fertig, als ihr Blick auf Malfoy fiel, der seinen Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt hatte und hoch motiviert seinen Bericht mit einer Hand eintippte. Sein Blick schrie geradezu „Ich will nicht!", aber er hatte keine Wahl, denn am nächsten Tag würden sie wahrscheinlich schon wieder einen neuen Fall zugeteilt bekommen und seine Berichte würden sich mit der Zeit stapeln.

„Kaffee?", fragte sie, als sich mit ihrem ausgedruckten Bericht zur Türe ging.

Malfoy brummte leise und tippte leicht angefressen weiter. Hermione zog es vor jetzt keinen blöden Kommentar dazu abzugeben, da sie schließlich wusste, wie unwillig er werden konnte, wenn er etwas tun musste – wie bescheuerte Berichte tippen – was er ums verrecken nicht ausstehen konnte.

Im gesamten Zentrum war es stockdunkel, doch Hermione kannte sich dort so gut aus, dass sie auch mit verbundenen Augen zum Büro ihres Chefes finden würde. Nachdem sie den Bereicht abgelegt hatte – die Liste behielt sie noch – schlenderte sie in die Küche und kochte einen frischen Kaffee für sie beide auf. Eigentlich war sie ja viel zu nett zu Malfoy, aber ihn jetzt zu reizen, war keine gute Idee. Vermutlich hatte er es nötig. Immerhin konnte er in der vergangenen Nacht über kein weibliches Opfer herfallen und diese Nacht würde er es auch nicht tun.

Normaler Weise wäre sie jetzt heim gefahren, aber das es 1. nach Mitternacht war, 2. sie ihr Fahrrad nicht dabei hatte, 3. das Zentrum aus Sicherheitsgründen keinen einzigen Kamin besaß und sie 4. nicht zu Fuß nach hause wollte, war sie gezwungen auf Malfoy zu warten. Immerhin waren sie mit seinem Wagen, der wieder die Form eines Sportwagens besaß, da und er war derjenige von ihnen, der einen Führerschein besaß.

Während der Kaffee fröhlich vor sich hin kochte, fiel Hermiones Blick aus dem Fenster, hinaus auf die Straße, wo eine dunkle Gestalt stand und zu ihr hinauf zu starren schien. Etwas an dieser Person schien nicht ganz in Ordnung zu sein und ein eisiger Schauer durchlief Hermione. Sie wich vom Fenster zurück und belehrte sich eines besseren, in dem sie sich immer wieder vorsagte, dass kein Todesser der Welt so lebensmüde wäre sich ausgerechnet vor dem _CBT_ – Zentrum blicken zu lassen.

Den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelnd, kehrte sie mit zwei Tassen von dem schwarzen Gesöff in das kleine Büro zurück, welches sie zu ihrer Verwunderung leer vorfand.

„Vermisst du jemanden?", meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihr und Hermione fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Was ist los? Seit wann bist du so schreckhaft?", verlangte er zu wissen, nahm ihr zugleich die Tasse ab und nippte daran.

„Es ist nichts.", nuschelte sie leise und trank einen Schluck, der heiß durch ihren kühlen Körper fuhr. Ihren Blick hatte sie auf den Boden gerichtet und merkte somit nicht, dass der Blonde sie durchdringend musterte. Während der ganzen Fahrt nach Hause wechselten sie ein Wort miteinander, sondern hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Nacht.", murmelte der Blonde, als sich ihre Wege auf dem Flur im 7. Stock trennten.

„Nacht.", erwiderte Hermione und ging zu ihrer Wohnungstüre. Obgleich sie müde war, fühlte sie sich nicht gerade wohl, wenn sie an diese eine Gestalt dachte. Natürlich würde sich kein Todesser zum Zentrum wagen, aber nach der vergangenen Nacht durfte sie schon etwas paranoid sein.

Sie vernahm ein Geräusch aus dem Stiegenhaus, spähte vorsichtig in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch da war nicht. Leise seufzend schüttelte sie abermals den Kopf über sich selbst und schlenderte zu ihrer Türe, während die Malfoys ins Schloss fallen hörte. Müde kramte sie in ihrer kleinen Handtasche nach dem Schlüssel, zog ihn heraus und wollte aufsperren, als ihr etwas auffiel.

Ihre Türestand einen kaum merkbaren Spalt weit offen. Hermiones Puls beschleunigte sich sofort. Entweder man war bei ihr eingebrochen und hatte sie bestohlen, oder…! Rasch kehrte sie ihrer Wohnung den Rücken und wollte Malfoy zur Hilfe rufen, als eine Hand aus ihrer dunklen Wohnung, deren Türe nun weit offenstand, schoss ihr de Mund zuhielt, sie in de schützende Dunkelheit des Vorzimmers zog und die Türe zuknallte.

Tbc.

„okay"Ok


	3. Everything you want

Why not us?

**3. Everything you want**

Hermione schrie erstickt in den dicken Lederhandschuh hinein, doch niemand kam ihr zur Hilfe. Der Mann, es musste ein Mann sein, so stark wie e war, somal ihm oben etwas gewisses fehlte, zerrte die Hexe weiter ins Wohnzimmer hinein, wo er sie auf den Boden warf und sogleich mit dem Cruciatus belegte.

Hermione stieß einen schmerzerfüllten schrei aus und wand sich unter dem Zauber.

„Du dachtest wohl, du kannst uns etwas anhaben, Schlammblut.", zischte der Mann, ehe er sie erneut mit dem Fluch belegte. Hermione hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit nach ihrem Zauberstab zu tasten, somal der Todesser ihn irgendwo in die Dunkelheit hineingeworfen hatte.

„Ich werde dir zeigen, was du ausrichten kannst.", fauchte er herablassend, während Hermione vor Schmerz beinahe wahnsinnig wurde. Er unterbrach den Zauber, um sich mit einem dreckigen Grinsen über sie zu beugen.

Ein plötzlicher Knall zerriss die Stille. Ein roter Blitz zischte durch die Luft und riss den Todesser von den Füßen.

„Fass sie nicht an!", schrie eine bekannte Stimme wütend und ein weiterer Zauber schoss durch den Raum. Der Mann schrie. Hermione, die von den abklingenden Schmerzen noch zu benommen war, blieb am Boden sitzen und hörte weitere Schreie des Todessers, bis dieser verstummte.

Auf einmal, wurde sie hochgehoben und aus ihrer Wohnung getragen.

„Malfoy.", röchelte sie leise und musste sich an ihn anlehnen, da es sie schwindelte.

„Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihn mit einem Ganzkörperfluch belegt.", murmelte der Blonde und schloss die Türe zu seiner Wohnung mit dem Fuß. Sie spürte, dass ihr die Kontrolle über ihren Körper entglitt und bekam gerade noch mit, dass ihr Kopf nach hinten fiel: Dann war alles schwarz.

ooOoo

_Bubumm…_

Ihr Körper schmerzte.

_Bubumm…_

Obgleich jeder Muskel entspann war und es sich so anfühlte, als hätte jemand einen Wärmezauber über sie gelegt.

_Bubumm…_

Irgendwie…

_Bubumm…_

Seit wann war ihr Polster so groß?

_Bubumm…_

Und fest?

_Bubumm…_

Und hatte einen Puls?

_Bubumm…_

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermione ihre Augen, nur um sie dann wieder zusammenzukneifen. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht mit dem Folterfluch gequält worden war, würde sie annehmen, dass sie gerade einen schlimmen Kater samt Blackout hatte.

Nun gut. Sie lag gerade in einem weichen, warmen Bett und lag eindeutig halb auf einem fremden Körper. Erst jetzt nahm sie bewusst den Geruch von Zitrone und Minze war, der sie zusammen mit dem ruhigen Herzschlag regelrecht einlullte.

„Malfoy…", wisperte sie leise.

„Morgen.", entgegnete dieser prompt und Hermione schreckte hoch.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Kopf und sie presste sich die Hände auf die Augen. „Au!", wimmerte sie gequält.

„Bleib ruhig liegen.", meinte der Blonde, als er das Bett verließ. „Wir haben heute frei, aja… und deine Wohnung kannst du für die nächsten Tage nicht betreten. Unser Untersuchungsteam hat es besetzt."

„Na, toll.", brummte sie leise. „Und wo soll ich unterdessen wohnen?"

„Bei mir, wo sonst.", erwiderte Malfoy, als währe es selbstverständlich. Jetzt, da er das Schlafzimmer verlassen hatte, hoffentlich um Kaffee zu machen, hatte sie die Gelegenheit sich einmal umzusehen und stellte sogleich einmal fest, dass sie ein weites Hemd und _keinen_ BH trug. Außerdem… irgendwie waren ihre Brüste so… entspannt…

„MALFOY!", rief sie aufgebracht und folgte ihm gleich einmal in die Küche. Allerdings blieb sie wie angewurzelt im Wohnzimmer stehen und beäugte 1. die klinische Sauberkeit, die sie sonst nur in ihrer Wohnung vorfand und 2. das riesige vollgestopfte Bücherregal, welches sich über eine ganze Wand erstreckte.

„So heiße ich?", schnarrte der Blonde und reichte ihr eine Tasse mit frischen gute riechenden Kaffee.

Trotzig nahm sie diese entgegen und fauchte, „Hast du mich gestern nach begrabscht?!"

„Ich will wohl meine, dass ich zumindest das durfte, nachdem ich dich vor diesem Wahnsinnigen gerettet habe, der jetzt übrigens in Azkaban sitzt.", säuselte selbstgerecht und nippte an seinem Kaffe. „Außerdem waren da irrsinnige Spannungen drinnen."

„Ich warne dich, solltest du mich in den nächsten Tagen auch nur irgendwie anrüchig berühren, setzt es was! Ich bin nicht eine deiner Schlampen, die du anfassen kannst, wann du willst.", zischte sie, obwohl sie vor Scham glühte.

„Wer hat sich wohl in der Früh halb auf mich draufgelegt?", erinnerte er mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen und nahm einen weiteren Schluck zu sich.

„Fick dich.", schnappte sie aufgewühlt und wollte sich abwenden.

„Ich könnte dich ficken, dann wärst du wenigstens locker."

„Ich _bin_ locker!", schrie sie wütend und wirbelte herum.

„Pff! Ja sicher.", schnarrte er in üblicher Malfoy Manier und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Sie würde ihn erschlagen, hätte nicht letzte Nacht ihr Leben gerettet. Verdammter Bastard! Super! Jetzt hatte sie nichts zum anziehen und in ihre Wohnung konnte sie auch nicht.

„Ich gehe duschen.", verkündete sie entnervt und machte sich samt Tasse auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer. Um ihre Beine herum war ihr so kalt. Verdammt! Er hätte ihr wenigstens noch eine Schlafgewandhose anziehen können! Oder hätte sie dafür ihr Höschen hergeben müssen? Dieser Gedanke ließ sie erschaudern. Es war schon peinlich genug, dass er ihre Busen gesehen und angefasst, ja sogar massiert, hatte.

Wenigstens konnte sie sich im Bad verbarrikadieren. Wider ihrer Erwartungen war das Badezimmer groß und mit hellen Fließen ausgelegt. Falls das nicht sogar weißer Marmor war. Im Zentrum befand sich eine große einladende Badewanne, die nur all zu verlockend war und hinten an der Wand stand ein Duschbereich. Ohne Vorhang, oder sonst etwas, was die Sicht auf ihren nackten Körper verbergen könnte.

Rasch richtete sie sich in Bade- und Handtuch her, stellte ihre Tasse auf der Ablagefläche ab und zog sich das Hemd und das Höschen aus. Ein letzter Blick über die Schulter versicherte ihr, dass sie alleine war, dann drehte sie das Wasser auf und schloss entspannt seufzend die Augen. Fahrig streich sie sich die nassen Strähnen aus der Stirn. Sie griff nach dem Shampoo, welches nach Zitrone und anderen Zitrusfrüchten roch und schäumte sich die Haare ein.

In diesem Moment kam ihr das Lied in den Sinn, wozu sie und Malfoy vor zwei Nächten getanzt hatten und sie begann die Melodie leise zu summen. Hätte sie sich jetzt umgedreht, hätte sie wahrscheinlich laut geschrieen, da die Türe nun nicht mehr abgeschlossen war und jemand in Rahmen lehnte und sie mit seinen graublauen Augen beobachtete. Zwar bemerkte sie den kalten Luftzug, aber sie dachte sie, dass, wie in ihrem Bad auch, einfach nur die Lüftung defekt war.

Sie nahm sich etwas von dem ebenfalls nach Zitrusfrüchten duftenden Duschgel und ließ ihre benetzen Hände über ihren Körper streichen. Dann wusch sie sich die Haare aus und entfernte auch das Duschgel von ihrem Körper. Zu guter Letzt rieb sie leicht mit ihren Händen über ihr Gesicht, dann drehte sie das Wasser ab und tastete nach dem Handtuch. Sie wickelte ihre Haare darin ein und hüllte sich in das flauschige Badetuch, dann wandte sie sich ihrer Tassekaffe zu und trank einen Schluck daraus. Die Türe war wieder verschlossen.

Vorsichtig tapste sie aus dem Bad und schaute sich um, ob sie den Blonden irgendwo erblickte, doch er war nirgends zu finden. Sie schlich sich ins Schlafzimmer und fand eine ihrer Jeans, die sie eigentlich nur zu Hause trug, weil sie hauteng waren, frische Unterwäsche, eines ihrer T-Shirts und ihrer rote Lieblingsweste feinsäuberlich zusammengelegt mit einer Notiz auf dem Bett.

_Hole Semmeln_

_Malfoy_

Leise seufzend zog sie sich an und wurde rot, als sie sah, dass er ihr sogar eine Slipeinlage mitgenommen hatte. Es mochte vielleicht sein, dass er sich mit Frauen auskannte, aber deswegen musste er nicht gleich so tief in ihre Privatsphäre eindringen. Obwohl sie gestehen musste, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart fast schon wohl fühlte. Das würde sie allerdings nie öffentlich zugeben, da er es ihr ewig vorhalten würde.

Etwas später saß sie auf der Couch, nippte an ihrem Kaffee, von dem nicht mehr viel da war und las in einem von Malfoys Büchern, das sie wahllos aus dem Regal gezogen hatte. Sie vernahm das Klacken der Eingangstüre und hob den Blick. Wie erwartete trat der Blonde durch die Türe und trug im Arm eine Papiertüte voller Lebensmittel.

„Weißt du, wo mein Zauberstab ist?", verlangte sie sogleich zu wissen und erhob sich von der Couch.

„Ist kaputt.", antwortete er knapp und streifte sich die Schuhe ab.

„Toll, ist eigentlich irgendwas von meinem Besitz antastbar, bzw. nicht kaputt?", zischte sie genervt und folgte dem Blonden in die Küche.

„Ich habe einen Teil deiner Kleidung in einer Tasche hier herüber gebracht. Sie steht im Schlafzimmer neben dem Bett. Einpaar Toilettartikel sind auch dabei.", murmelte er, hatte ihr den Rücken zu gekehrt und war damit beschäftigt, die Sachen auszuräumen.

„Aha.", brummte sie leise und lehnte sich mies gelaunt an die Theke.

„Warum nimmst du nicht die Pille, oder hast du sie nur so gut versteckt?", erkundigte er sich, als ob es ein völlig alltägliches Thema wäre.

„Was geht dich das an, ob ich die Pille nehme, oder nicht?!", fauchte sie mit glühendem Gesicht und hätte am liebsten ihre leere Tasse nach ihm geschmissen.

„Hat mich halt interessiert.", nuschelte er und schenkte ihr abwesend nach, fügte zwei Löffel Zucker und wenig Milch hinzu. Hermione beobachtete ihn verdutzt. Er kannte sie scheinbar besser, als sie angenommen hatte. In einer fließenden Bewegung stellte er Zucker und Milch wieder an ihren Platz zurück und räumte weiterhin aus.

„Danke.", murmelte sie leise und nippte an ihrem frischen Kaffee.

„Ich habe vorhin mit unserem Chef gesprochen und er hat mir einen neuen Auftrag für uns gegeben, mit dem wir uns aber erst Morgen beschäftigen sollen.", sagte er und reichte Hermione einpaar Papiere, auf denen ihre neue Aufgabe stand.

„Wann hast du bitte mit dem Boss gesprochen?", fragte sie verwundert und sah wieder zu ihm auf.

„Na vorhin. Bevor ich einkaufen gegangen bin. Er war drüber bei dir. Du kannst übrigens von Glück reden, dass dir der Todesser nicht die Liste abgenommen hatte. Scheinbar besteht zwischen ihm und Darely keine Verbindung. Allerdings ist es allgemein, dass er Daten über dich besaß und einfach so in deine Wohnung einbrechen konnte. Das nächste Mal, wenn dir etwas Ungewöhnliches auffällt, wie dunkle Gestalten, die sich vor dem _CBT_ herumtreiben, dann sag es mir.", schnarrte er in gewohnter Manier und reichte ihr einen Teller mit einer Semmel, Butter, Wurst und Käse.

„Ich dachte, es wäre nichts.", verteidigte sie sich und folgte ihm zu dem großen Esstisch hinüber.

„Granger, gerade du kannst nicht vorsichtig genug sein.", versicherte er und schnitt seine Semmel auf. Hermione tat es ihm leise grummeln gleich, ließ die Butter außen vor und belegte sie mit der Wurst und einem Blatt Käse.

Dieses Mal entging ihr nicht, dass der Blonde sie musterte, wich allerdings nach kurzer Zeit seinem Blick aus, da sie sich nicht ganz wohl fühlte. So saßen sie da und nahmen stillschweigend ihr Frühstück zu sich. Wie sie später noch bemerken sollte, las er gerade die Zeitung. Ob er so auch seine Morgende mit den vielen Frauen verbrachte, mit denen er ständig das Bett teilte?

Seltsamer Weise zog sich bei dieser Frage Hermiones Magen zusammen und ihr kam wieder in den Sinn, dass die Frauen eigentlich ziemlich früh und leise fluchend aus seiner Wohnung stapften. Die Vermutung, dass er sie in der Früh offensichtlich aus seiner Wohnung warf, beruhigte sie ungemein, was ihr natürlich nicht recht war. Es sollte ihr eigentlich egal sein, was er so trieb und mit wem er es trieb. Hoffentlich schleppte er nur keine Frauen an, während sie gezwungen war bei ihm zu wohnen.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

„Huh?"

Hermione sah überrascht auf. Mit dieser Frage hätte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Ja, leichte, aber es geht.", gestand sie leise und fragte sich, warum es sie plötzlich so aufwühlte, dass er sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundigte. Ihr fiel auf, dass er sich bereits um alles gekümmert hatte. Das Untersuchungsteam war da, der Kerl war hinter Gittern und ihre Sachen hatte er ihr auch noch gebracht. Klar, Punkt 1 und Punkt 2 gehörten zu seinem Job. Er war Auror und hatte sich schließlich um diese Angelegenheiten zu kümmern. Dennoch… irgendwie war es merkwürdig. Vielleicht bildete sie sich auch nur zu viel ein.

„Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", wollte sie wissen.

Ohne aufzusehen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Bin nicht dazu gekommen. Das Ganze mit dem Team und der Verhaftung hat so lange gedauert, dass ich mich gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde, bevor du aufgewacht bist, mich neben dich in Bett legen konnte, aber an schlafen war zu diesen Zeitpunkt auch nicht mehr."

„Verstehe.", murmelte sie und musterte ihn. Tatsächlich wirkte er etwas geschafft, so mal dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen prangten. Dennoch widmete er sich nach dem Frühstück lieber dem Bericht, anstatt sich nieder zu legen.

So kam es, dass Hermione wieder auf der Couch saß und sich in das Buch vertiefte, während sie im Hintergrund den Blonden am Laptop tippen hörte. Nach einiger Zeit sah sie vom Buch auf, da sie Durst bekommen hatte und machte sich zur Küche auf. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie kein Tippen mehr hörte. Vielleicht war Malfoy bereits fertig. Dafür war es aber zu still, es sei denn er hätte die Wohnung verlassen.

Sobald Hermione die Küche betrat, stellte sie fest, dass er nicht die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Im Gegenteil. Sein Laptop stand nach wie vor am Küchentisch und das Programm mit dem Bericht war geöffnet. Er selbst lag neben seinem Laptop, hatte den Kopf auf die Arme gebettet und schlief.

„So viel zu Ich kann nicht schlafen.", nuschelte sie leise und speicherte zur Sicherheit einmal seinen Bericht ab. Dann machte sie sich via Wasserkocher – Oh ah! Er benutzt auch Muggelprodukte! – einen Tee. Während dieser noch zog, fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den Blonden. Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu, beugte sich über ihn und stellte den Laptop einmal in Standby, dann sah sie auf ihn herab.

„Hmm…", machte sie nachdenklich und strich ihm einpaar neckische Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Wenn er schon am so genannten „Arbeitsplatz" einschlief, dann musste er wirklich tilt sein. Seltsam. Dabei hatten sie gestern quasi den ganzen Tag lang in diesem Motel geschlafen.

Ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner Schulter, die trotz seiner lockeren Haltung angespannt zu sein schienen. Sie stutzte. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so verspannt sein und sich dann noch so locker bewegen, als wäre nichts? Zumindest sie selbst könnte das nicht verbergen. Wie dem auch war, ihr Tee war bereits fertig und er sollte wenn zu ihr kommen, wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm half, bzw. massierte. Es gab keine gratis Dienste für blonde Ekelpakete.

Obwohl… sie wollte ihn nicht so zurücklassen.

„Malfoy… Malfoy…", rief sie und rüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter.

„Hn?"

Plötzlich schreckte er hoch und schaute schlaftrunken um sich. Als er erkannte, wo er war und was er eigentlich bis vor kurzem noch getan hatte, entspannte er sich wieder und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", wollte er wissen und strich sich durchs Haar.

„Cirka eine halbe Stunde.", schätzte sie nach kurzem Überlegen und er erhob sich verhalten gähnend.

„Aso… Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich später koche?", fragte er müde und schenkte ihr den schönsten Schlafzimmerblick, den sie je gesehen hatte.

Uhm… er kochte? Was meinte er damit? Dass er ein Tiefkühlessen auftaute? Den Pizzaservice anrief?

„Ja, ist okay.", meinte sie schließlich und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Er musste ja nicht gleich wissen, was für fiese Sachen sie über ihn dachte.

Malfoy nickte knapp, dann verschwand er ins Schlafzimmer. Vermutlich um sich nieder zu legen. Hermione schnappte sich in der Zwischenzeit ihren Tee und widmete sich wieder dem Buch. Erst als es dämmerte, hob sie wieder den Blick vom Roman und sah sich in der dunklen Wohnung um.

Sie erhob sich, um das Licht anzuschalten, dann schlich sie ins Schlafzimmer und beobachtete den Blonden eine Weile beim Schlafen. Er wirkte wirklich friedlicher, wenn er sich im Land der Träume befand.

Hermione fand sich neben ihm am Bett sitzend und ihm durchs Haar streichend, wieder, hielt inne und fragte sich verwundert, wie sie da hingekommen war, bzw. was sie da in Merlins Namen machte. Sie hatte tatsächlich nicht mitbekommen dass sie zu ihm gegangen war und ihn …

Rasch wandte sie sich ab und Malfoy… brummte?!

Sollte sie jetzt weiter machen, oder was? Das hätte der Herr wohl so gerne! Pah! Das sie nicht lachte!

//Nur kurz.//, dachte sie sich und nahm die Streicheleinheiten, die zu Krauleinheiten und weiter zu einer sanften Massage mutierten, wieder auf. Aber nur im Nacken! Sie wollte schließlich nicht zu freundlich sein, sonst bildete er sich am Ende noch etwas ein!

Ohne es zu wollen, folgte sie dann doch dem Drang eine zweite Hand hinzuzunehmen und sich den steinharten Schultern zu widmen. Zunächst murrte und wimmerte Malfoy, aber mit der Zeit verstummte er und ließ gelegentlich ein leises Schnaufen vernehmen. Hermione war schon bewusst, dass er bereits wach war, doch das hinderte sie nicht daran, den Rücken hinunter und wieder hinauf zu wandern. Sollte er sich doch etwas darauf einbilden! Obgleich er zurzeit eher friedlich wirkte und kommentarlos ins dunkle Zimmer hinein starrte.

Sobald sie wieder mit der Hand in seinen Nacken wanderte, schloss er die Augen. Dies zu beobachten, löste in Hermione etwas aus, das sie nicht kannte. Dieses Gefühl war aufregend und beängstigend zugleich. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal warum sie das tat. Immerhin konnte es ihr egal sein, was er nicht für Wehwehchen hatte! Trotzdem konnte sie nicht anders, als diesem irrationalen Drängen nachzugeben.

Einpaar Mal knetete sie noch seine gelockerten Schultern, wobei ihre Berührungen immer schwächer wurden. Schließlich hörte sie zur Gänze auf und erhob sich. Ohne einen Kommentar abzulassen, verschwand sie ins Wohnzimmer und las weiter. Malfoy verließ das Bett, das hörte sie am Rascheln der Bettdecke und ihr Puls stieg. Ihr Herz hämmerte immer stärker gegen die Brust, je näher er ihr kam.

„Danke.", murmelte er leise und schlenderte, an ihr vorbei, in die Küche. Schon bald hörte sie ihn mit Töpfen hantieren und luge mit gehobener Braue über den Buchrand hinweg. Nicht doch! Draco Malfoy konnte tatsächlich kochen? Das musste sie live sehen!

Ein zaghafter Blick zur Küchentüre herein, bestätigte ihre Annahme. Unglaublich! Der Kerl konnte kochen! Im Radio spielte gerade ein Lied, dass Hermione in letzter Zeit sehr oft hörte, weil es ihr gut gefiel, und der Blonde begann zu singen. Nicht nur, dass er anscheinend kochen konnte, nein, er konnte auch noch singen! Er schaute zu ihr zur Seite und lächelte einmal, ehe er sich wieder dem Gemüse widmete.

Das war zu viel für Hermione! Schnell floh sie von dem Türrahmen weg und presste sich an die Wand, als müsste sie sich im Schutze der nicht vorhandenen Dunkelheit verstecken. Warum in Merlins Namen musste ihr Herz so pochen?! Herrgott! Sie war doch keinen Marathon gelaufen!!

Wieder sagt er den Refrain:

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

Konnte er nicht einfach aufhören?! Hermione fühlte sich gerade so, als würde er mit einem erhobenen Finger auf sie zeigen. Das war penetrant!

Doch Malfoy sang weiter mit und der Hexe schoss das Blut in den Kopf:

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and you don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

Vielleicht… sollte sie das alles nicht so persönlich nehmen. Es war nur ein Lied! Mehr nicht. Und dass Malfoy seine Klappe nicht halten konnte, war keine Neuigkeit. Dass er sang, schon.

„Granger, kommst du einmal? Ich brauche dich."

Wie das klang!

„Ja, bin schon unterwegs.", nuschelte sie ergeben und betrat wieder die Küche. „Was gibt's?"

„Hier.", meinte er und stopfte ihr eine Paprika und ein Gemüsemesser in die Hand. „Schneide die, bitte, in Streifen."

Bitte? Scheinbar färbte sie auf ihn ab, denn so höflich war ihr gegenüber früher nie. Sie stellte sich zu dem Brett und begann die Paprika zu schneiden.

„Warte. Nicht so.", warf der Blonde ein, ließ von dem Risottoreis ab und nahm ihr das Gemüse und das Messer aus der Hand. Hermione hielt automatisch den Atem an, nahm seine Nähe, seine Wärme und den angenehmen Geruch wahr. Während er ihr zeigte, wie der das mit „in Streifen" schneiden gemeint hatte, wanderte ihr Blick von seiner Hand, über den Arm, zu seinem Gesicht, das zum Teil von den blonden Haarsträhnen verdeckt war.

„Ist eh simpel.", schloss er seinen Vortrag, dem die Hexe nicht gelauscht hatte, und schaute zu ihr auf.

„U-uhm…", meinte sie leise, sobald sie sich aus der Starre löste und übernahm wieder das Messer und den Paprika. Verstohlen sah sie hin und wieder zu ihm hinüber und beobachtete, wie er ziemlich professionell den Reis in der Pfanne schwenkte und zugleich mit einer Hand einen Weisessig hinzufügte. Oh ja, dieser Kerl konnte ganz eindeutig kochen.

Nicht einmal ganze 20 Minuten später saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und aßen das Risotto, wobei Hermione zugeben musste, dass dies das beste Risotto war, das sie je gegessen hatte. Schweigend schauten sie einen Film, der gerade im Hauptabendprogramm lief. Hermione ging zu erst zu Bett, wobei es für sie seltsam war ausgerechnet in _seinem_ Bett zu schlafen. Daher brauchte sie auch eine Weile, bis sie ins Land der Träume driftete, bekam allerdings nicht mehr mit, dass er sich neben sie legte und unbedacht sie von hinten umarmte.

**Tbc.**

**A/N:** So, nach der Sommerpause, in der ich versucht habe weiter zu schreiben, nehme ich das FF uploaden wieder auf. Es kann gut sein, dass nach einpaar Kapitel wieder Sense ist, weil ich aus privaten Gründen viel Stress und dadurch eine Schreibblockade habe. Ich hoffe, dass die sich innerhalb der nächsten Wochen legt, wenn nicht lasse ich es euch wissen.

Grüße

Eure Nibin** „okay"Ok**__**tbctbc**


	4. My Love

Why not us?

**4. My Love**

Schwer seufzend lehnte sich Hermione in ihrem Bürosessel zurück. Sie war froh, dass sie heute wenigstens für eine Stunde in Büro sitzen konnte und wie, die letzten drei Tage mit Malfoy an einem Eiskunstlauf – Unterricht teilnehmen musste. Na gut, in nicht einmal zehn Minuten, würde er sie sowieso wieder aus dem schützenden Büro und zur Privathalle schleifen.

Wegen des Unterrichts, den sie für den nächsten Auftrag absolvieren mussten, durfte sie nicht mehr so weite Sachen tragen. Merlin! Sie hatten nur einen Monat und dann mussten sie sich bei so einer Eiskunstlaufshow unter die Teilnehmer mischen, weil die eventuell Insiderinformationen hatten und sie diese durch diskretes ausfragen erhaschen sollten.

Erschwerend hinzu kam noch der Umstand, dass Hermiones Wohnung erst einbruchsicher gemacht werden musste, damit sich er Vorfall von vor einpaar Tagen nicht wiederholte. Das bedeutete, dass sie für ganze drei Wochen nicht ihre Wohnung betreten durfte und bei Malfoy, der seine Wohnung vor seinem Einzug sichern lassen hatte, bleiben musste.

Gut, er war gar nicht so ein unangenehmer Mitbewohner, aber musste er jede Nacht an ihr kleben, wie lästiger Kaugummi, den man nicht von der Schuhsohle bekam?! Sie war schon zwei Mal versucht auf der Couch zu schlafen, aber er ließ das nicht zu. Nerviges Ekelpaket!_Lade Daten..._

Zurzeit schien es im Spaß zu machen, ihr mit einem ständigen getippe und geklicke auf den Geist zu gehen. Gut, er recherchierte irgendwas im Internet, aber dennoch! Es nervte! Seine ganze Anwesenheit nervte! Am meisten ärgerte es sie, dass sie sich in letzter Zeit in seiner Gegenwart immerzu anspannte, als würde sie fürchten von ihm verletzt zu werden, oder… sich fallen zu lassen? – Nein! Das war es sicher nicht!

Seine körperliche Nähe setzte ihr allerdings ziemlich zu. Jeden Morgen wenn sie aufwachte meinte ihr Herz fast schon aus der Brust raus zu springen, und das nur, weil er sie wieder einmal löffelte. Aber nichts war für sie so peinlich, wie der Augenblick, als sie Gedankenverloren ins Bad gegangen war und er gerade unter der Dusche stand. Seitdem sperrte er zwar immer ab, aber den Anblick würde sie dadurch auch nicht vergessen. Wenigstens suchten sie heute die Winkelgasse auf und sie konnte sich einen neuen Zauberstab zulegen. Dann könnte sie auch den Blonden verhexen, wenn er wieder Blödsinn baute.

„Gehen wir?", meinte der Blonde und erhob sich.

„Was jetzt schon?", meinte Hermione verblüfft und schaltete zögernd den PC aus.

Malfoy nickte nur und ging wortlos vor. Das nervte irgendwie. Sie war kein kleines Hündchen, das ihm auf Schritt und Tritt folgte! Dennoch stieg sie neben ihm in den leeren Aufzug und überließ es ihm den Knopf zu wählen. Der Aufzug setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr langsam nach unten.

„Du wirkst angespannt.", bemerkte der Blonde und Hermione schaute zu ihm auf.

„Ich bin nicht angespannt!", protestierte sie kleinlaut, obwohl wenn sie wusste, dass er Recht behielt. Mal wieder!

„Stimmt. Du bist auch nicht leicht reizbar und angriffslustig.", meinte er und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Hermione wollte widersprechen, als plötzlich der Aufzug mit einem Ruck stehen blieb und das Licht ausfiel.

„Na toll! Das hat mir jetzt noch gefehlt.", seufzte sie reichlich entnervt, blinzelte allerdings verwundert, da Malfoy das Notlicht eingeschalten hatte. Da standen sie nun im rötlichen Dämmerlicht und fragten sich, wie ein von Zauber angetriebener Aufzug, einfach so stecken bleiben konnte.

„Ich fürchte ganz, das ist einer der Fälle, wo der Zauber versagt und die Geräte nicht mehr so funktionieren, wie sie eigentlich sollten.", seufzte der Blonde schwer.

Hermione sah ihn argwöhnisch an. „Bitte was?"

Malfoy wandte sich ihr zu. „Wenn ein Gebäude so sehr mit Zaubern überlastete wird, kann es sozusagen einen Kurzschluss geben und alle Zauber versagen. Stell dir vor, die Aufzug würde nicht von den Kabeln gehalten werden. Wir wären Matsch."

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", schnaubte sie unwillig und lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Erm… viel können wir nicht machen, da sich der Kurzschluss nach einer gewissen Zeit von selbst aufhebt und alles wieder so wie vorher funktioniert."

„Und wie lange dauert das?"

„24 Stunden."

„WAS?!"

Verfluchte Schei***! Sie hatte sich die Gestaltung dieses Tages wesentlich anders vorgestellt, so mal das ganze Zentrum eine Appierschutz besaß. Übersetzt hieß das soviel wie, sie konnten nicht aus dem Aufzug raus! Und dabei diente dieser bescheuerte Schutz nur dazu, dass Eindringlinge nicht so leicht fliehen konnten.

„Tja, da kann man nichts tun.", meinte der Blonde resignierend und ließ sich auf den Boden nieder. Juhu! Sie durfte ganze vierundzwanzig Stunden in einem 4m² mit _diesem Kerl_ verbringen. Hermione erschauderte. Was wenn sie aufs Klo musste? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so vor ihm-!

„Setz dich, wir können hier nicht raus. Und das alles nur, wegen diesem dämlichen Schutzzauber."

„Wenn, alle Zauber bei einem Kurzschluss ihre Wirkung verlieren, warum bleibt dann dieser noch aktiviert?", fragte sie und ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder.

„Das ist so eine Schutzzauber interne Sache. Ist eigentlich sehr nützlich, wen das eigene Heim bzw. ein Gebäude durch einen Schutzzauber versteckt wird. In unserem Fall ist es nur unpraktisch. Bedenke, wir sind nicht die einzigen die bist morgen Früh, das Gebäude nicht verlassen können.", versichert er mit einem schiefen Grinsen, dass Hermione so bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Welch Trost.", meinte sie sarkastisch und wandte ihren Blick ab. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er sie auf einmal mit so einem merkwürdigen Blick musterte. Fast so, als wäre er auf Frauenentzug und hätte sie zu seinem nächsten Opfer auserkoren.

„Ist dir nicht heiß? Immerhin haben wir fast Sommer und du läufst in einer dicken Weste herum.", bemerkte er und ließ seinen Blick über ihre Weste wandern. Natürlich war ihr heiß, vor allem in diesem stickigen Aufzug, in dem sich ohnehin schon genug Hitze angesammelt hatte. Wenigstens war das Notlicht nicht so hell, dann würde sich der Raum nicht mehr erhitzen.

„Du hast mir schließlich nicht meine Hosenanzüge mitgenommen.", murrte sie mit bösem Blick und zog den Zipp ihrer Weste ein kleines Stückchen weit nach unten. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten getreten, als er mit den Augen ihre Hand verfolgte.

„Ich wollte, dass du auch einmal ansehnlich bist. Deine Dienstkleidung ist unter aller Sau. Wenn alles anliegend wäre, Ja, aber so… da wundert es mich nicht, dass du noch immer Single bist.", schnarrte er in gewohnter Manier.

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Mein Privatleben geht dich nichts an.", fauchte sie gereizt und wandte das Gesicht ab.

„Och, zurzeit geht es mich sehr viel an. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du derzeit bei mir wohnst?"

Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch nur so arrogant sein und dabei noch so unverschämt gut ausseh- Stop! Warte Hermione! Wir wollen doch nicht so verzweifelt sein und uns diesem Mistkerl an den Hals werfen, nur weil er mit seiner Behauptung Recht hatte. Nein, das war unter ihrer Würde!

Rasch wandte sie ihren Blick ab.

„Hey, Granger. Kann es sein, dass meine Nähe dich nervös macht?"

„Natürlich ni-! Uh…"

Hermione wollte ihm soeben schnippisch widersprechen, doch als sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung drehte, erkannte sie, dass seine Nase nur wenige mm von ihrer entfernt war. Und er kam ihr sogar näher!

„Mache ich dich nervös?", schnurrte er geradezu an ihren Lippen und Hermione musste schwer schlucken. Wer hatte ihm erlaubt, ihr so nahe zu kommen?!

„Lass das…", polterte sie, doch ihr Zischen war nicht mehr als ein Wispern im Wind.

Ohne dass sie noch irgendwas machen konnte, versiegelte er ihre Lippen mit den Seinigen und das Notlicht ging aus (Glühbirne kaputt). Für einen Augenblick stand die Zeit still und Hermiones Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus, dann, als er begann zärtlich an ihren Lippen zu nippen, beschleunigte sich ihr Puls zusehend und ihr fielen unwillkürlich die Augen zu.

Ein Rausch ergriff von ihr Besitz. Mühelos ließ sie sich von ihm auf seinen Schoß ziehen und erwiderte den Kuss, als wäre sie völlig ausgehungert nach ihm. Ein leises Keuchen entfleuchte ihrem süßen Mund, da er mit der Hand unter ihre Weste samt T-Shirt gefahren war und nun zärtlich ihren Busen massierte. Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihr passierte, während sie Stück für Stück ihre Kleidung ablegten und wie besessen sich küssten oder die weiche Haut des anderen liebkosten.

Hermione war völlig von Sinnen, als sie sich seinen heißen Lippen hingab, die ihren Hals hinab, über das Schlüsselbein, wanderten, um sich dann ihrer wohlgeformten Brust zu widmen. Ihr entging auch völlig in wessen Mund sie laut stöhnte, als seine Hand in ihrem Slip verschwand und mit kreisenden Bewegungen sanft über die kleine Erhebung rieb. Sie stieß einen leisen Schrei aus, als er in sie eindrang, dann verschwamm alles einem Strudel aus purer Lust, Leidenschaft und einer Zärtlichkeit, wie sie sie noch nie erfahren hatte.

Der nächste Tag kam schneller, als Hermione es erwartet hätte. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, aber in dem Aufzug war es noch immer stockfinster. Und warm. Angenehm warm. So warm, dass Hermione noch nicht einmal mitbekam, dass sie nackt war, als sie aufwachte. Sie spürte nur einen geradezu heißen Fremdkörper, den sie zur Hälfte beschlagnahmt hatte, und dass sie entspannt, wie seit mehreren Jahren nicht mehr, gewesen war.

„Uhn…", machte eine wohlbekannte männliche Stimme und die Hexe riss entsetzt ihre Augen auf. Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich an alles, was in der vergangenen Nacht vorgefallen war, und suchte sich hastig ihre Kleidungsstücke zusammen. Merlin! Wie konnte sie sich nur so gehen lassen?! Meine Güte! Sie hatte tatsächlich Sex mit Draco Malfoy gehabt!!! Das würde sie sich nie verzeihen können.

„Mione…", nuschelte der Blonde verschlafen und die Angesprochen erstarrte in Mitten der Bewegung. Sie hatte es wenigstens geschafft, sich ihre Unterwäsche anzuziehen und hielt zurzeit ihre Jeans in der Hand.

„Was-?", begann er, als das Licht plötzlich anging und sich der Fahrstuhl mit einem Ruck in Bewegung setzte. Hermione erblickte zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben einen splitterfasernackten Malfoy und lief knallrot an. Mit eisigem Erschaudern stellte sie fest, dass der Aufzug wieder noch oben fuhr.

„Zieh dich an. Schell!", zischte sie beschämt und streifte sich die Hose über. Der Blonde hob nur müde die Braue, dann zog er sich gemächlich an. Gerade hatte er seine Hose zugemacht – hatte kein Hemd an – und sie sich das T-Shirt übergezogen, da öffnete sich ungnädiger Weise die Fahrstuhltüre und alle dahinter verstummten, als sie die beiden halbangezogenen „Agenten" mit ihren zerzausten Frisuren erblickten.

„Malfoy…Granger….", keuchte der Chef fassungslos und Hermione wollte vor Scham sterben.

Sich ihre Weste und die Schuhe schnappen stürmte sie beschämt in ihr Büro, zog die Jalousien zu und ließ sich mit einem gequälten Wimmern in ihren in ihren Sessel sinken. Toll! Nicht nur, dass sie mit Malfoy Sex gehabt hatte, nein, jetzt wussten auch noch alle von ihrer Abteilung davon! Diese Nachricht würde sich wie ein Laubfeuer verbreiten.

Sie versuchte mit aller Macht die Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht zu verdrängen und verleugnete sogar, dass sie es genossen hatte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch gebettet und ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen versteckt, als ihr der Geruch von Kaffee in die Nase stieg. Langsam hob sie den Blick und schaute in ein Paar graublaue Augen.

„In einer halben Stunde fahren wir los.", meinte der Blonde außergewöhnlich gelassen, ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken und nippte an dem schwarzen Getränk. Kurz musterte sie ihn und musste mit Beschämung feststellen, dass er mit dem Schlafzimmerblick und den verstrubbelten Haaren anziehend auf sie wirkte.

„Wegen letzter Nacht…", begann sie, aber er schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Ja, ja, ist bereits vergessen.", murrte er leicht gereizt und wandte sich von ihr ab. Was hatte er nur?

„Gut…", meinte sie perplex und widmete sich wieder ihrem Kaffee, den er ihr vorkurzem noch überreicht hatte. Etwas später saß sie neben ihm im Wagen und schaute immerzu zu ihm hinüber. Er wirkte nach wie vor verärgert.

„Kannst du damit aufhören? Dein Gegaffe nervt.", fauchte er entnervt und legte einen anderen Gang ein, während er beschleunigte.

„Sorry…", murmelte sie leise, blickte wieder nach vorne und fragte sich, warum er so genervt war. Das von gestern Nacht konnte ihm unmöglich so wichtig gewesen sein! Vielleicht war er auch nur übermüdet. Trotzdem… während des gesamten Trainings wirkte er äußerst unkonzentriert, so dass der Trainer sie eine Pause machen ließ und Malfoy dazu anhielt sich zu sammeln.

Der Blonde machte sich allerdings bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit aus dem Staub und mied es irgendwie Hermione anzusehen, oder ihr zu nahe zu kommen, obgleich sie fast während der ganzen Kür auf Körperkontakt gehen mussten. Mit der Zeit wich seiner Gereiztheit einer eisigen Ausstrahlung, wie Hermione sie zuletzt zu Schulzeiten erlebt hatte.

„Okay, probieren wir noch einmal die Hebefigur, dann lassen wir es für heute gut sein.", schlug der Trainer mit einer gewissen Verzweifelung in seiner Stimme vor und sah zu, wie Malfoy Hermione hochhob, sie ihre Arme ausstreckte und mit aller Macht den gesamten Körper anspannte, so dass er aufrecht blieb. Genau in diesem Augenblick verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und er rutschte aus. Hermione konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig die Arme vors Gesicht halten, doch Malfoy schlug unerbittlich mit dem Hinterkopf am Eis auf.

„Au…", wimmerte die Hexe und rappelte sich auf, während der Trainer auf sie zu kam. Er kniete sich neben Malfoy nieder, der regungslos am Boden liegen geblieben war. Besorgnis stieg in Hermione auf, wurde allerdings von Erleichterung abgelöst, als sie sag, dass er bei Bewusstsein war.

„Ich würde sagen, für heute machen wir Schluss.", meinte der Trainer und half dem benommenen Malfoy noch an den Rand der Eisfläche. Der Blonde verkrümelte sich sogleich unter die Dusche und Hermione hatte de Drang ihm zu folgen, aber sie besann sich eines besseren und wartete bis er fertig war. Übrigens… so sah er auch aus. Fertig.

Gedankenverloren wusch sich die Hexe, gute zehn Minuten später, die Haare aus und merkte wieder einmal nicht, dass graublaue Augen, halb hungrig, halb sehnsüchtig über ihren straffen Körper wanderten. Noch ehe Hermione sich versah, schlanken sich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille und der Geruch von Zitronen und Minze stieg ihr in die Nase.

„Malfoy!", keuchte sie erschrocken. Warme Lippen liebkosten ihren schlanken Hals, während sich der heiße Körper des Blonden an ihren presste.

„Nein, nicht! Lass das… uhn…"

Sie wollte wirklich sich ihm verwehren, doch er hatte scheinbar in der vergangenen Nacht ihren Schwachpunkt, die Halsbeuge, herausgefunden und biss jetzt zärtlich in diese. Wohlige Schauer durchliefen Hermiones Körper und sie drückte für einen kurzen Moment ihren Hintern gegen seine heißen Lenden. Dies veranlasste Malfoy sogleich seine Hand in ihren Schoß wandern zu lassen und mit den Fingern in sanften Kreisen über ihren Kitzler zu streichen.

„Nein. Hör auf.", wimmerte sie stöhnend, konnte sich seinen Berührungen jedoch nicht entziehen. Mit der freien Hand drehte er ihr Gesicht zu sich, um sie in einen zärtlichen und immer mehr fordernd werdenden Kuss zu verwickeln. Zunächst wollte Hermione sich wehren, doch als sie spürte, wie zärtlich er mit dem Daumen über ihre gerötete Wange strich, wie sanft er an ihren Lippen nippte, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihm nach und nach zu verfallen und diesen Kuss zu erwidern.

Wer war dieser Mann nur? Etwa der Draco Malfoy, den sie kannte? Nein. Er verhielt sich eindeutig anders. Aber was bezweckte er damit? Er hatte bereits mit ihr geschlafen, also was wollte er noch von ihr? War ihm das eine Mal nicht genug?

Hermione hätte sich nur all' zu gerne damit beschäftig, aber in ihrem Schoß breitete sich ein Gefühl auf, dass nachhaltig stärker wurde, bis sie dem Druck nicht mehr stand hielt. Wider aller Hemmungen stöhnte sie laut auf und war fast schon froh, dass er sie an sich gedrückt hielt, während ihr Unterleib heftig zuckte und ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben.

Leicht außer Atem seiend lehnte sie mit geschlossenen Augen an ihm.

„Und jetzt?", hauchte sie, sobald sie sich wieder einigermaßen erfangen hatte. „Was willst du jetzt mit mir machen? Mich nehmen?"

Sie bannte nicht den Spott aus ihrer Stimme, da sie deutlich seine harte Männlichkeit in ihrem Kreuz spürte und irgendwie Angst davor hatte, dass er weiter machen würde.

„Nein. Ich löse nur deine Spannungen.", schnarrte er in gewohnter Manier und ließ sie abrupt los.

„Arsch.", zischte sie beschämt.

„Angenehm. Malfoy", erwiderte er frech und verließ das Bad.

Elender Mistkerl! Von wegen „Spannungen lösen"! Der hatte doch irgendwas im Sinn!

Genervt seufzend folgte Hermione dem Blonden, trocknete sich schnell ab und zog sich wieder an. Während der ganzen Heimfahrt wechselten sie kein Wort miteinander und Hermione hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten die Augen offen zu halten. Sie schlief tatsächlich am Beifahrersitz ein, wurde allerdings aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als sie einen fürchterlichen Krach hörte.

Benommen blickte sie um sich und erkannte, dass frontal ein anderes Auto in sie hinein gefahren war und sich der Airbag gelöst hatte. Wie sie durch die magisch gesicherte Fensterscheibe sehen konnte, war das gegenüberliegende Auto leer, als hätte es niemand gefahren.

Hermione drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sie weitete entsetzt ihre Augen. Malfoy saß regungslos im Sitz und lehnte mit der Stirn an dem Lenkrad, aus dem seltsamer Weise nicht der Airbag gekommen war.

„Malfoy…", keuchte sie leise und drückte ihn an der Schulter zurück in den Sitz. Er erst jetzt sah sie, dass er eine Platzwunde an der Stirn hatte und das Blut über sein Gesicht strömte.

Ein scharendes Geräusch erweckte Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit. Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrien, denn eben näherten sich mindestens 5 dunkle Gestalten mit Todessermasken.

„okay"Ok


	5. Addicted

Why not us?

**5. Addicted**

Der Rege strömte gen Erde, während sich fünf dunkle Gestalte zusehend dem verbeulten Auto näherten, in dem sich ein verletzter, bewusstloser Mann und eine panisch werdende Frau Ende Zwanzig befanden. Die Hexe zog ihren Zauberstab, doch ihr war klar, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Sie konnte nicht Malfoy und sich selbst zu gleich beschützen, dafür war sie nicht ausgebildet. Und er, der einzige von ihnen, der dazu im Stande gewesen wäre, lag regungslos in seinem Sitz und Blutrinnsale flossen ihm über das bleiche Gesicht.

„Malfoy! Verdammt! Komm zu dir!", schrie sie verzweifelt, aber er rührte sich nicht und gab auch keinen Laut von sich.

„MALFOY!"

Plötzlich schlug jemand neben ihr die Fensterscheibe mit einem Zauber ein und eine handschuhbedeckte Hand zerrte sie an den Haaren aus dem Wagen. Brutal wurde sie zu Boden geworfen und fand sich in der Mitte von 4 Todessern wieder. Ihren Zauberstab hatte man ihr abgenommen.

Der fünfte Todesser stand auf der Fahrerseite und beugte sich über den Blonden, der nach wie vor der Ohnmacht erlegen war.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!", schrie Hermione, als sie der Cruciatus traf. Sie stieß einen spitzen, schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus und wand sich unter dem Zauber.

Ein Knall zerriss die Luft und weitere folgten. Der Schmerz ließ von Hermione ab. Sie vernahm Rufe und sah immer wieder bunte Lichter von den verschiedenen Zaubern aufflackern, die durch die Gegend sirrten. Gequält keuchend erhob sie sich und wankte zu dem Auto, wobei sie mehrere Flüche nur knapp verfehlten. Das hielt sie dennoch nicht davon ab, zu dem Blonden zu gehen und sich schwerfällig neben ihm auf den Sitz fallen zu lassen.

„Draco…", wisperte sie leise und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. Langsam öffnete er seine graublauen Augen, dann versank Hermiones Umgebung in tiefster Finsternis.

… _wird sich bald erholen. Seien Sie unbesorgt._

_Und Mr. Malfoy? Wie steht es um ihn?_

_Er hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung und mehrere Knochenbrüche, die allerdings bereits behandelt werden._

_Wie lange wird er nicht einsatzfähig sein?_

_Cirka einen Monat, oder mehr…_

_Einen Monat?!_

_Es gäbe da eine Alternative, mit der er sofort wieder einsatzfähig wäre._

_Gut. Dann wenden Sie diese an. Ich kann noch immer nicht glaube, dass er Mrs. Granger vor Mc'Nairs Zauber geschützt hat. Wie steht es um die riesige Wunde in seinem Gesicht._

_Sie wurde bereits geheilt, aber die Schmerzen werden einpaar Tage anhalten. Wir haben aber schmerzstillende Mittel, die ihn nicht zu sehr beeinträchtigen werden…_

Hermione lauschte nach wie vor dem Gespräch zwischen ihrem Chef und der Krankenschwester, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dem Blonden, der neben ihr lag. Ein Schlauch war in seinem Mund eingeführt worden und ein Beatmungsgerät pumpte stetig Luft in seine Lungen. Auch wenn keine Narben zu sehen waren, zierten dunkelblaue bis violette Flecken sein sonst so bleiches Gesicht.

Ein goldener dünner Neben schwebte um seinen Arm und beide Beine, ja, wahrscheinlich auch um den Brustkorb, herum. Erst jetzt fielen Hermione die dunkeln Ringe unter seinen Augen auf. In ihr kam das Verlangen auf ihn zu berühren, in den Arm zu nehmen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch lebte.

„Malfoy…", hauchte sie fast stimmlos und ihr stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, während sie einen Arme nach ihm ausstreckte.

Er wirkte so leblos, kalt und verlassen. Was war nur geschehen?

„Draco…", wispere sie leise, doch er reagierte nicht. Heiße Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab, ihre Augen wanderten zu der Beatmungsmaschine, die zuverlässig Luft in seinen Körper pumpte. Wenn das stimmte, was die Schwester zuvor gesagt hatte, warum konnte er dann nicht selbstständig atmen? Und warum… warum tat es ihr nur so weh ihn in diesem Zustand zu sehen?

Ihr Chef und die Krankenschwester hatten unlängst das Zimmer verlassen und hörten daher nicht Hermiones leises Schluchzen. Sie hatte sich einen Arm über die Augen gelegt und versuchte sich so gut wie möglich zu beruhigen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt und in Sorge, als dass sie sich je zusammenreizen hätte können. Noch dazu gab sie sich selbst die Schuld an diesem Desaster, obgleich ihr klar war, dass sie es nicht verhindern hätte können.

„Mione…."

Erschrocken stockte sie und schob den Arm langsam von den Augen weg. Im Halbdunkel konnte sie erkennen, dass der Blonde müde zu ihr hinüber sah und den Arm, der von dem goldenen Nebel umgeben war, nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte. Den Schlauch hatte er sich allem Anschein nach, aus dem Mund gezogen und das Gerät hatte die Tätigkeit eingestellt.

„Komm zu mir… bitte…", brachte er krächzend hervor.

Hermione zögerte einen Moment lang, erhob sich dann schniefender Weise und ging zu seinem Bett hinüber, vor dem sie stehen blieb.

„Du weinst so viel.", meinte er matt lächelnd und sie bracht von neuem in Tränen aus. Da sie sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte, ergriff er leise röchelnd ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich ins Bett. Ehe sie sich versah, lag sie schluchzend in seinen Armen. Er strich ihr sanft durch Haar und beteuerte immer wieder, dass alles okay wäre und sie immerhin noch lebten.

Einige Zeit verging, bis sie sich schließlich beruhigte. Er strich ihr noch immer durchs Haar, war aber verstummt. Hermione lauschte seinem gleichmäßigen Herzschlag, der eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie hatte. Schon bald spürte sie die Müdigkeit in ihre Glieder kriechen und erlag dem wohltuenden Schlaf, den sie, so auch er, dringend nötig hatten.

Warme Sonnenstrahlen drangen in das Krankenzimmer und erhellten es nach und nach. Hermiones Körper schmerzte noch etwas, als sie aus einem erholsamen Schlaf erwachte. Wie sie feststellte, lag sie noch immer dicht an Malfoy gekuschelt, der tief schlief und weiterhin sie im Arm hielt.

Auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise strahlte er solch eine Ruhe für sie aus, dass sie sich noch nicht einmal unwohl in seiner Umarmung fühlte. Im Gegenteil. Sie blickte in sein schlafendes Gesicht, hauchte eine schmetterlingszarten Kuss auf seine Nasenspitze und kicherte beinahe leise, als er begann im Schlaf zu nuscheln.

Ein weiterer Kuss landete auf seiner Stirn und er verstärkte die Umarmung.

„Morgen. Wie geht es dir?", wisperte sie, als dürfte sie nicht ihre Stimme erheben und er schaute sie kurz verschlafen an, ehe er wieder die Augen schloss und „Beschissen" murmelte. Hermione wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie musste sie schmunzeln und konnte noch nicht einmal damit aufhören. Selbst nicht, als er sich auf die Seite drehte und sein Gesicht in ihrem Busen vergrub, um so das helle Licht abzuschirmen.

„Hey, lass das!", flüsterte sie beschämt und wurde glatt rot, doch Malfoy dachte scheinbar nicht daran, auf sie zu reagieren. Zur Draufgabe entspannte er sich sogar, obgleich die Krankenschwester dabei im Begriff war, die Türe zum Zimmer zu öffnen, Merlin sei dank, aber noch von einer ihrer Kolleginnen in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde.

„Malfoy!", zischte Hermione ungehalten, da sie so auf keinen Fall erwischt werden wollte.

„Ach, wo ist denn das sanfte _Draco_ geblieben", schnarrte er und seine Augen funkelten schelmisch.

„In deinem Arsch!", fauchte Hermione gereizt, drängte den Blonden von sich und floh in ihr Bett hinüber, ehe die Schwester nun tatsächlich eintrat.

„So, wie geht es unseren Patienten heute?", erkundigte sich die Krankenschwester.

„Uh…es geht.", antwortete Hermione. Da der Blonde nichts sagte, wandte sie ihren Blick zu ihm und musste feststellen, dass er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und… schmollte?! Draco Malfoy schmollend zu sehen, war ein Ereignis. Daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Hermione leise zu lachen begann.

„Hör auf zu lachen!", schnappte der Blonde böse, doch Hermione konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Wie schön, dass es Ihnen so gut geht.", meinte die Schwester erfreut und wanderte zu Malfoys Bett. Sie schob ihm die langen Stirnfransen aus dem Gesicht und sah sich die kleine feine Narbe auf der Stirn an, dann betrachtete sie die blassgrünen Flecken in seinem Gesicht. Zu guter letzt leuchtete sie ihm noch mit dem Lumoszauber in die Augen, um die Reaktion seiner Pupillen zu testen.

„Ausgezeichnet. Der Arzt wird Ihnen noch ein Rezept ausstellen du dann können sie beide gehen.", sagte sie erfreut und verließ den Raum. Malfoy schmollte noch immer.

„Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Die Schwester meinte gestern, dass du eine starke Gehirnerschütterung hättest."

„Es dreht sich eh alles. Noch dazu sehe ich völlig verschwommen.", antwortete Malfoy, strich sich durchs Haar und lehnte sich wieder ins Kissen zurück.

Seltsamer Weise hatte Hermione wieder das Bedürfnis ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen, ihm durchs Haar zu streichen und ihm zu versichern, dass wieder alles gut werden würde. Bevor sie aber auch nur eines dieser Dinge tun konnte, betrat der Arzt das Zimmer, checkte die beiden Patienten, verschrieb Malfoy zwei Medikamente, von denen er sogleich welche zum Einnehmen bekam, und zog wieder von Dannen.

Hermione hatte sich ungezogen und schaute zu Malfoy hinüber, der schwankend da stand und sich die Hose zumachte. Er war noch immer sehr blass und wankte gefährlich, als er nach seinem Hemd greifen wollte.

„Warte, ich helfe dir.", rief sie und stürzte zu ihm. Er sah sie mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick an, als sie ihm ins Hemd half und es gemächlich zuknöpfte. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah in seine tiefgründigen graublauen Augen.

„Danke… wegen gestern…", hauchte sie leise.

Er hob seine Hand, legte sie an ihre Wange und strich darüber, ehe sie in ihren Nacken wanderte. In seinem Blick lag etwas, das Hermione unruhig machte, aber nicht zu deuten war. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter, so dass sein heißer Atem ihre weichen Lippen striff, und verweilte. Wie gebannt versank Hermione in seinen Augen, dann überbrückte sie die letzten Millimeter, wollte allerdings im gleichen Moment zurückschrecken und fliehen, doch er drückte sie an sich, bat mit der Zunge um Einlass, auf dass sie all ihre Bedenken vergaß und seinem Bitten nachgab.

Mit einem Mal nahm sie nichts anderes mehr wahr, als seinen warmen Körper und den Geruch von Zitronen. Völlig berauscht strich sie ihm durchs Haar, merkte noch nicht einmal, dass er ihre Hose wieder aufknöpfte. Ein leises Keuchen entwich ihren rosigen Lippen, während er ihren Hals liebkoste, immer leidenschaftlicher, von Lust gesteuert. So verwunderte es nicht, dass sie kurz darauf nackt im Bett lagen, vereint, und sich wie ausgehungert küssten.

„Draco…", keuchte sie leise stöhnend, blickte in seine graublauen Augen, ehe er wieder ihre Lippen mit den seinigen versiegelte und wiederholt in sie eindrang. Ihr Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte zusehend den Raum, bis sie einen leisen Lustschrei ausstießen und er auf ihr zusammen sank. Sie waren beide völlig außer Atem. Hermione strich ihm durchs Haar, hatte eine Hand auf seinen schweißnassen Rücken gelegt und genoss diesen Augenblick.

Sie hatten es zum zweiten Mal getan und wieder lag die friedliche Stille über ihnen. Er zog sich keuchend aus ihr zurück und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihre Brust. Sobald sie ihn im Nacken zu kraulen begann, schien er etwas schwerer zu werden und wisperte, „Nicht. Sonst schlafe ich noch ein."

„Hn…wir sollten gehen…", hauchte sie leise, doch hatte Mühen die Augen offen zu halten.

„Gehen… ja….", nuschelte er matt, war allerdings kurz darauf eingeschlafen, so wie sie selbst auch.

„Gut, weiter so.", feuerte der Trainer Draco und Hermione an, die ihre Kür zu „Nothing at all" tanzten. Seit dem Vorfall im Krankenhaus waren 1½ Wochen vergangen, doch weder Hermione, noch Draco hatten darüber ein Wort verloren, oder waren sich irgendwie näher gekommen.

Im Gegenteil. Hermione hatte sich endlich durchgesetzt, dass sie auf der Couch schlafen konnte und wagte es nicht dem Blonden ins Gesicht zu sehen. Um genau zu sein, mied sie ihn, aber wenn sich einmal ihre Blicke trafen… dann schien die Zeit still zu stehen.

Draco hob Hermione hoch und da passierte es. Graublaue Augen trafen auf haselnussbraune. Die Welt um sie herum hielt an, wurde unwirklich, als gäbe es nur noch sie und ihn. Sie spürte mit jeder einzelnen Faser ihres Herzens, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm verzehrte und sie fühlte, dass es ihm nicht anders erging. Für den Augenblick einer Zehntelsekunde wurde sein Blick weicher, ja, es schien fast schon so, als würde er lächeln und Hermione glaubte zurück zu lächeln, obgleich sich weder ihre noch seine Mundwinkel bewegten.

Genauso schnell, wie dieser Moment entstanden war, war er auch wieder vorbei und das Gefühl entschwand ins Nichts. So, als wäre nichts gewesen, führten beide die Kür zu Ende aus und ihr Trainer applaudierte mit Begeisterung.

„Hermione!", rief Ginny, die soeben mit Harry und Zabini angekommen war.

„Ginny!", keuchte Hermione erfreut und eilte zum Rand der Eisfläche. Sie war den ganzen Tag schon nervös gewesen, da ihr Boss angekündigt hatte, dass Team 7 sie heute in der Eishalle besuchen würde, weil, sie zitierte: „Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Zabini und Mr. Potter unbedingt sehen wollte, wie sich Team 13 (Draco und Hermione) auf dem Eis machte.". Ob man es glaubte, oder nicht, aber in Team 7 war Blaise Zabini der Übermittler. Das wusste Hermione, weil er mit ihr die Ausbildung absolviert hatte.

„Sieh einer an. Du kannst eislaufen.", bemerkte Harry grinsend und Hermione freute es, ihn nach all den Jahren wieder glücklich zu sehen.

„Ja, wir haben einen kompetenten Trainer.", erläuterte die Hexe und sah zu Draco hinüber, der gerade mit ihrem gemeinsamen Trainer redete.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr müsst ganze drei Küren tanzen.", sagte Ginny und sie beobachte mit Belustigung, wie Draco sich ansatzweise langsam um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Ja, wir haben eine gemeistert und zwei fehlen uns noch, aber mit der Zweiten sind wir fast fertig.", versicherte Hermione und auch ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Blonden.

„Und ist er artig?", wollte Zabini wissen.

„Was?", harkte Hermione nach und wandte sich dem breit grinsenden Zabini zu.

„Du wohnst doch schon seit cirka zwei Wochen bei ihm. Verhält er sich auch artig? Im Aufzug und im Krankenhaus hat er es zumindest nicht getan, wie man so hört."

Hermione stutzte und lief rot an. Wie schnell verbreiteten sich solche Nachrichten?!

„Mrs. Granger, kommen Sie bitte? Wir würden gerne weitere machen.", erinnerte der Trainer und Hermione wandte sich rasch von den Drein ab

„Ja, ich komme schon.", versicherte sie und kam mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf die beiden Männer zu, wobei der Trainer sich entfernte, um ihnen Platz zu machen.

„Was ist los? Warum schaust du so schockiert?", forderte Draco zu wissen.

„Sie wissen es. Von der Sache im Aufzug und im Krankenhaus.", quiekte sie bestürzt und er begann zu grinsen.

„Das wundert mich nicht. Wir waren ja nicht gerade leise."

Sie schlug ihn auf den Arm und zischte, „Das ist nicht lustig."

„Ach, nicht?", schnarrte er und zog sie zu sich, sobald die Musik einsetzte. Es spielte „Wenn ich tanzen will" von dem Musical Elisabeth. Sie schaute ihn böse an und ihre Gesten und Mimiken passten sehr gut zum Text des Liedes. An einer Stelle des Liedes („Du hast dich in mich verliebt, weil's Freiheit ohne mich nicht gibt…") riss er sie an sich und sie musste sich – der Kür nach – an ihn lehnen, als würde sie sich ihm hingeben, während seine Hände über ihren Körper glitten, doch dann trennten sie sich wieder.

Dann ergriff er ihre Hand und legte sie an seine Wange. Sein Blick war fesselnd, doch dem Lied folgend, löste sie sich von seinen verlockenden Augen und zog ihre Hand wieder zurück. Sie schien vor ihm zu fliehen, aber er umkreiste sie in fließenden Bewegungen, ehe sie zusammen eine „Schrittfolge" ausführten ohne einander zu berühren. Schließlich setzten sie zum Sprung an und machten synchron einen Rittberger, bei dem Hermione beinahe gestürzt wäre, aber sie konnte sich noch rechtzeitig ins Gleichgewicht bringen.

Das Lied endete und die drei Zuschauer applaudierten, während ihr Trainer ihnen noch einpaar Tipps gab. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten Training, waren ihre Übungen führ den Tag beendet und Hermione stahl sich als erstes unter die Dusche. Der Blonde ließ es sich allerdings nicht nehmen ihr unter die Dusche zu folgen, was dazu führte, dass Hermione ihn anfauchte, er solle gefälligst verschwinden.

„Krieg dich wieder ein, ich werde schon nicht über dich herfallen.", versicherte er grinsend und seine Augen sprühten nur so vor Charme. Seine Hände fuhren durch sein von der Nässe goldblond werdendes Haar, während ihr Blick seinen Körper hinab glitt und an einer bestimmten Stelle hängen blieb.

„Ach, gefällt er dir so. Dafür wolltest du in den vergangenen fünf Tagen noch nicht einmal in seine Nähe kommen.", schnurrte Draco und klemmte die Hexe zwischen sich und der Wand ein. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und wisperte ihr ins Ohr, „Wobei er dir doch so nahe war."

Er war ihr so nahe! Hermione erschauderte und wandte den Blick ab. Sie spürte Dracos warmen Atem an ihrem Hals und die fast unerträgliche Spannung, die zwischen ihnen lag.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis du dir eingestehst, dass du dich unsterblich in mich verliebt hast?", wisperte er in ihr Ohr, wandte sich ab und ging. Hermione schaute ihm mit pochenden Herzen nach.

In ihn verliebt? Niemals! Nie! Dieser Kerl war so… so… eingebildet!!! Sie liebte ihn nicht und würde niemals so dumm sein, sich je in ihn zu verlieben! NIE!

Hermione scherzte später mit den anderen herum, da sie sich zu fünft in ein Lokal gesetzt hatten und Pizza aßen. Sie bestellten nun schon die dritte Weinflasche und Hermione spürte allmählich, wie der Alkohol wirkte. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass der Blonde keinen Alkohol angerührt hatte, was sehr Vorbildlich von ihm war, da er sie heute noch nach Hause fahren würde. Bei den anderen drein schien Harry das Musterbild eines nüchternen Mannes zu sein, während Ginny mit Hermione zum 10. Mal mit dem Lambrusco anstieß.

Ginny wisperte Hermione etwas kichernd ins Ohr, was diese nicht verstand, aber trotzdem begann sie mit ihr zu lachen. Sechs Augenpaare lagen auf den beiden Frauen, welche sich wirklich prächtig amüsierten.

„Dürfen wir auch wissen, was ihr so lustig findet?", fragte ein breit grinsender Zabini und Ginny musste sich vor lauter Gegacker an Hermione lehnen.

„Nur Frauengespräche.", antwortete Hermione erheitert.

„Das ist nicht fair. Ihr seid in der Unterzahl und schließt dennoch uns Männer aus.", protestierte Harry grinsend.

„Stimmt. Du willst doch nicht, dass ich dich später auf meine Weise verhöre, oder?", schnurrte der Blonde und nippte an seinem Mineralwasser. Er hatte seine schelmisch funkelnden Augen auf Hermione gerichtet und sein Blick sprach Bände.

„Uhh!", rief Zabini verheißungsvoll aus und Hermione beugte sich zu Draco hinüber.

„Du, mein süßer kleiner Draco, wirst rein gar nichts tun."

Er kam ihr entgegen und die Atmosphäre am Tisch war schlagartig auf eine prickelnde Art und Weise angespannt. Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange und fuhr beinahe mit dem Daumen ihre Unterlippe nach.

„Traust du dich wetten?"

Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen Lippen. Ihr war schwummrig.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen.", hauchte sie lasziver als sie je im Sinn gehabt hätte und ihre Lippen streiften sich hauchzart. Die Spannung war nahezu greifbar.

„Wenn du etwas willst, musste du schon kommen und es dir holen."

Wann war seine Stimme so verführerisch, sein Blick so durchdringend und seine röslichen Lippen so einladend geworden? Hermione wollte ihm widerstehen – wirklich! – aber seine verlockende und zugleich sanfte Art sich zu geben, war so einladend, dass sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Sie überhörte Zabinis und Ginnys Pfiffe, als sie eine Hand in Dracos Nacken legte und ihn inniger, denn je zu vor küsste. Sie bemerkte auch nicht die grünen Augen, die sie musterten, während der Blonde sie etwas zu sich zog und fordernd ihre Zunge massierte.

Als der Kuss endete, war Hermione auch wieder etwas zur Besinnung gekommen. Es drehte sie leicht, weshalb sie ihre Stirn an Dracos Schulter lehnte und wisperte, „Mir ist schwindlig."

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause.", bestimmte der Blonde, legte genügend Galeonen für das Essen hin, half Hermione auf und verließ mit ihr, sich bei den anderen verabschiedend das Lokal. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und stützte sie so, damit sie sicher das neue Auto erreichten. Nachdem er sie sicher auf den Beifahrersitz bugsiert und angeschnallt hatte, ging er zur Fahrerseite hinüber und startete kurz darauf den Motor.

Während der Fahrt übermannte Hermione der Rausch und sie glitt in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf hinüber, aus dem sie noch nicht einmal aufgewacht wäre, würde der Blonde schon wieder einen Unfall bauen. Was er aber nicht tat.

tbc.


	6. Für die Leser

Hi Leute...

Ich weiß, es ist nicht nett, zu erst so lange nicht weiter zu schreiben, dann zwei Kapitel zu löschen und euch nun zu guter Letzt mit dieser Nachricht abzuspeisen. Nicht desto trotz habe ich das gemacht (endlich), weil ich nicht damit zufrieden bin, dass meine Fanfiction qualitativ vor die Hunde geht. Zwar bin ich jetzt noch mit einem anderen – größeren – Projekt beschäftigt, aber wir werden sehen, ob ich zwischendurch nicht doch das eine oder andre Kapitel tippen kann.

In dem Sinne... Fröhliches Warte und gelyncht wird später.

Liebe Grüße

Eure Nibin


End file.
